All Worlds Alliance Missions - Legend of Everfree
by someonestupED
Summary: The students of AWA and CHS decided to go on a camping trip at a place called Camp Everfee for a much deserved R&R. It seems like nothing could go wrong in this place until they discovered some 'magical' secrets behind the camp.
1. Legend of Everfree Part 1

**A/N: And here it is! The very first chapter of All Worlds Alliance Missions - Legend of Everfree! And despite Legend of Everfree is the weakest out of every Equestria Girls storylines, I do happen to enjoy it. Before we start, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous especially the inclusion of the Necklace Game Chase that is indeed based for the WWE 24/7 Championship shenanigans.**

**XYGirl2019 - There will be an Epic Seven Mission Fic in the future.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Oooh~ Mortal Kombat characters will appear in future chapters or Mission Fics.**

**ploychompoo2493 - Probably not. With how remorseful he is for his actions, see the ending of the movie and the Big Hero 6: The Series, I believe Callaghan joining the Apostles isn't necessary.**

**Super2019DP - Probably.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**On a Road Somewhere out of Canterlot**

It was a fine day as we see two buses moving forward on a mountain road, one bus has students from Canterlot High alongside Ben Tennyson, Sting Eucliffe and Kenji Kazama riding in it and the second bus is where the rest of the AWA roster are packed.

Currently, the buses are making their way towards a place called Camp Everfree. Inside the first bus, we see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna wearing a a purple scoutmaster uniforms while the students alongside Ben, Sting and Kenji are wearing camping attires which consists shirts with colorful sleeves - except for Bulk Biceps whom is wearing an orange top - and various colorful, bottom clothing such as shorts, pants and skirts.

And while Celestia and Luna are seated in front of the bus alongside the bus driver, the students are seated in pairs except for Ben, Sting, Kenji, Micro Chips and Sandalwood whom are seated at the backseats of the bus.

Twilight Sparkle is seen sitting besides her puppy, Spike. Twilight is fast asleep on her seat when she began to stir around in her sleep and suddenly, "STOP!" she screamed while covering herself with her arms.

"Twilight, wake up!" Spike called out as Twilight opens her eyes and find herself inside the bus.

Pinkie Pie then leans over their seat, "We can't stop, silly!" she chimed in.

Sunset Shimmer then leans over as well, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Twilight let's out a nervous laugh, "I'm fine..." she reassured with a nervous smile.

Sunset was about to say something when Pinkie spoke first, "We are gonna have so much fun!" she cheered, "We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!" she listed off things in excitement with outstretched arms.

Rainbow Dash then lean against the back of her seat, "Yeah... probably not gonna do that." she mused while shaking her head.

"Maybe you're not." Pinkie pointed out while holding up a pillow-shaped bag filled with colorful marshmallows before pressing her face on the object, letting out a small squeak.

At the back of the bus, Ben, Sting, Micro and Sandalwood were having a conversation when Kenji spoke.

"Ah~ This is what I like.'' Kenji said in bliss, "A fairly quiet bus ride.'' he stated, "I'm glad that this bus has three free empty seats... if weren't for that, I had to suffer hell in that other bus for the entire duration of this trip." he stated.

Sting turns to him, "Come on, Kenji, the guys ain't that bad." he pointed out.

Ben then looks at the other bus through the back window, "Yeah and it seems the guys are having fun back there.'' he mused as hears the guys from the other bus singing 'I'm Living in a Jetplane' loudly and noticed Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill sticking his head out from one window with his tongue out, "Hehe... Ed is sticking his head out on the window again." he mused before suddenly wincing, "Oooh... Ed's face just hits a street sign." he pointed out.

"More reasons to be grateful that I'm in this bus." Kenji muttered before turning to Sting, "By the way, Sting, you seem fine in this ride.'' he pointed out, "I mean... aren't Dragon Slayers and moving vehicles don't mix well together.'' he stated.

"I was given a pill that prevents me from getting any motion sickness." Sting replied, "It works like Troia but it lasts longer for more than ten hours.'' he explained.

Kenji nodded, "Good for you then." he replied.

Then Principal Celestia spoke, "Attention, students." she called out getting everyone's attention towards them, "We're almost there." she noted, "But before we arrive... we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip." she said in gratitude.

"When we were your age." Vice Principal Luna spoke, "We made some of our favorite memories in these woods and we're sure you will, too." she promised with a smile.

"Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!" Principal exclaimed with a pump of her fist as everyone let's out a loud cheers of excitement except for Twilight, whom has a look of concern on her face, "Also... I'd like to thank the heroes of the AWA for joining us.'' she added, "I believe that you'll enjoy this trip as well.'' she said with a smile.

Ben then spoke, "No problems, ma'am!" he replied, "We're just as excited as everyone here!" he cheered with Sting nodding in agreement.

Vice Principal Luna spoke, "And hopefully... none of you friends causes any trouble especially with that necklace game that three of your friends initiated." she pointed out with a blank look.

"Don't worry, ma'am." Kenji spoke, "It is the VERY reason why Usopp is banned from coming in this trip.'' he stated with a blank look.

**-BREAK-**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

Meanwhile at the AWA Academy and while there are students who decided to join the camping trip to Camp Everfree, and much like the Friendship Games, some students decided to stay behind.

At the recreation room of the orange building, we see Usopp alongside Nami and two more females hanging out at one lounge having a conversation. Nami is currently wearing a rainbow-colored two-piece bikini and a brown sandals since there's actually a pool in this recreation room.

The first female is a teenage girl with a fair skin tone, a vermilion red hair and has ocean blue eyes. Her hair is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. She wears a red cheongsam with yellow piping and wears black high-cut boots. This is Kagura.

The second female is also a teenage girl with a short stature. She has a small frame, hazel eyes, and light green hair which is always fashioned in unique, cat ear-styled pigtails. She wears a gray blazer jacket with black trimmings over a white collared shirt with a black necktie, gray school skirt, black high socks and black loafers. This is Kaede Kayano.

"I think things are going pretty good." Kagura commented while taking a bite of her beef jerky.

"Are you aware that Hasegawa-san is in the break room crying?" Nami pointed out.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I told him if he's gonna be a crybaby, go to the break room." she replied.

Kaede then turns to Usopp, "By the way... is it safe for us to hang around with you?'' she asked, much to the sniper's confusion, "I mean... with that thing with you...'' she pointed out referring to the necklace that Usopp is wearing, "... everyone has been gunning on your head just to get that thing.'' she explained.

Nami turns to Usopp, "I would have taken that thing for myself.'' she admitted, "But after seeing the carnage that it brought, I decided not to take the risk.'' she stated.

"Don't worry." Usopp reassured, "When comes to running and hiding, you know I'm good at it.'' he said with a proud look.

Kaede facefaulted, "Is that even something you should be proud of?'' she asked indecorously.

"Keeping this necklace is actually worth it." Usopp pointed out, "I mean... check out the blings.'' he boasted, showing off the jewelries that he got.

"I can't believe that thing actually works." Nami muttered in disbelief.

Then a group of guys that consists of Dan Mandel, Chris Pearson, Heath Burns, Buggy the Clown, Shinpachi Shimura and five more males enters the recreation area.

The first male has a spiky, blonde hair and has yellow eyes. He is currently wearing a black button-up school jacket, black baggy pants and white & red rubber shoes. This is Souichiro Nagi.

The second male is a large, African-American, he has a long brown hair styled in dreads and has brown eyes. He wears a white bandanna wrapped around his forehead, a white collared shirt, black baggy pants and red & white rubber shoes. This is Bob Makihara.

The third male has a messy, blonde hair and has blue eyes. He wears a very long short sleeve openly baggy hoodie with a gray undershirt with the sleeves reach through his elbows and has a United Kingdom logo on front, red jeans and black boots. This is Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

The fourth male is a dark-skinned young man with dark eyes and wears black squared-rimmed glasses, and had a black hair styled in short dreadlocks. He wears a plain white dress shirt with a necklace around his chest, grey decorated-cargo pants and white shoes. This is Kilik Lunge.

The fifth male had brushed-up dirty blonde hair and has green eyes. He wears a dark-green shirt with a white collar, khaki jeans and white & gray sneakers. This is Topher Jacot.

The guys looks around and Buggy took notice of Usopp at one lounge, "There he is!" he shouted with a pointing finger.

Usopp heard the shout, he then turns around and saw the guys making a beeline towards him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in fright, "They found me!" he exclaimed.

Kagura and Kaede quickly hid behind the back of their seats as Nami grabs Usopp's left wrist, "Come on! Let's get you out of here!" the orange-haired girl exclaimed as she and Usopp made a run for it as Shinpachi dives forward to catch him only to land on top of the glass table, smashing it to bits.

"Don't let him get away!" Souichiro shouted.

"They're heading towards the exit!" Topher pointed out.

Both Usopp and Nami quickly made it out of the recreation area through the exit with Dan, Chris, Heath, Buggy, Souichiro, Bob, Matt, Kilik and Topher hot in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Shinpachi was left behind while moaning in pain on the shattered glass table, Kagura then casually walks towards him, "What's wrong, Shinpachi-kun? Is your pathetic body has reached it's limit?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Shut up!" Shinpachi shouted in annoyance as he slowly got up from the floor before sluggishly following the others.

Kagura watches him as Kaede stood next to her, "I knew it's not safe to hang around with Usopp." the green-haired said.

"Then should stay away from him for a while." Kagura replied in agreement.

**-BREAK-**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

After quite a long ride, everyone finally arrives at Camp Everfree. The camp's main entrance features the main Camp Everfree building, a flagpole, and a wide field of grass, the courtyard features the cafeteria building, a center gazebo, wooden benches, a totem pole, and a stone sundial while a boathouse is seen connected to a lake, beach area, and dock at which campers swim, windsurf, and rent canoes and sailboats.

Everyone are currently getting off the bus one-by-one while getting their bags from the compartment. On the other bus, we see Yan helping his fellow students getting their bags from the rooftop.

"Hey, Yan! Can I get my bag?" Mitsuo asked as Yan tossed a duffel bag towards him which he caught, "Thanks!" he said in gratitude.

And the other bus, we see Spike, Fluttershy, Vinyl Scratch, Bon Bon, Rainbow, Ben, Kenji and Applejack standing next to the vehicle with Applejack pulling out her bag from the compartment.

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy commented in awe, "Oh, I can't wait until we have our first nature walk." she said in excitement.

"I definitely wanna go on one of those." Spike said in agreement.

Fluttershy looks down to him while placing her hands onto her knees, "You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Spike chirped, "Specifically squirrels! And more specifically, so I can chase 'em!" he exclaimed before barking in excitement.

"Come on, Spike! You need to find a new hobby!" Kenji pointed out.

"Hey, I'm dog! I can't help but chase some squirrels." Spike reasoned, "It's in my nature." he added proudly.

"I see that you've been hanging around with Chizuru that his bravado has been rubbed on to you." Kenji pointed out in annoyance.

Meanwhile with Rainbow and Ben, the two are having a conversation with the latter adjusting the duffel bag on his shoulder, "This camp looks nice!" Ben commented, "I wonder what kind of activities that we'll be doing here.'' he thought out loud.

"Whatever it is... I think it's going to be awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Ben chuckled before looking around, "It sure is nice to be here.'' he mused, "After days of academy-related activities and missions, I really think we deserve a break once in a while." he stated.

"I totally agree with you." Rainbow replied when an idea came into her mind, "Say uhh... Ben...'' she called getting his attention, "If you don't mind... would you-" she tried to say something but was interrupted.

"Oh! Ben~" the voice of Rarity Belle called.

Ben and Rainbow turns to her direction and saw the fashionista standing besides her luggage stack on top of each other, "Would you be a dear and help carry my stuff to the courtyard?" Rarity requested with a sweet tone.

Allen Walker and Deuce Gorgon then walks towards her with the latter wearing a holed-bonnet to conceal the snakes on top of his head, "Rarity? Why do you have to bring a lot of stuffs in this trip?" Allen asked indecorously.

Rarity turns to him, "Hush now, darling~" she advised, "A lady like me needs a lot of necessities wherever I go." she reasoned.

Deuce then spoke, "Dude... we're so lucky that both Draculaura and Cleo didn't come in this trip." he pointed out, "Because if they did... they'll bring a lot more than just twenty bags with them.'' he explained.

"I fear for our future trips." Allen muttered in dread.

Rarity then turns back to Ben, "Anyway... what do you say, Ben?'' she asked.

Ben sighed, "All right... all right...'' he complied, "Talk to you later, Rainbow.'' he said before walking off towards Rarity.

"Okay." Rainbow replied before letting out a disappointed sigh, "Not again." she muttered.

Applejack then managed to pull out her bag from the compartment before slinging it over her shoulder, "I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it." she spoke while tipping her hat, "I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food..." she listed off while rubbing her hands together.

Then Rainbow walks past her, "Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?" she pointed out.

"Yep! Still gonna forage though." Applejack mused.

Rainbow then approaches Rarity, Ben, Allen and Deuce with the three boys about to carry one or two of the fashionista's luggage, "Everybody up for some fun this week?" the rainbow-haired girl asked with a smile.

"Sure do!" Deuce replied with a thumbs-up.

Rarity let's out a sigh while leaning an elbow on one of her luggage, "I'm just after some R and R." she spoke, "The past few years have all been a bit too much for my taste." she stated while placing her right hand upon her head rather dramatically as Pinkie approaches her.

"I'll say!" Pinkie quipped in agreement, "We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school and two demon friends!" she listed off when she heard a cough, she turns to see Sting pointing a finger on both Sunset and Twilight, Pinkie then realized what she just said before letting out a sheepish smile, "Uh, heh heh..." she chuckled nervously while waving her right hand, "No offense." she said apologetically.

"None taken." Sunset replied while wrapping her left arm around the Twilight's shoulders and pulling her close, "You'll get used to it." she said while playfully punching her arm, making Twilight smile.

Applejack then joins them, "Yep." she spoke, "Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet." she joked, "Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry 'bout that kinda stuff." she said with a smile.

"It's also good chance for the kids that the Loser's Club rescued from the Slave Fortress to have good time." Ben added while watching Rentarou Satomi, Enju Aihara, Tina Sprout and Kisara Tendou walks past them, "After being imprisoned for so long, I think they deserve a day of tranquility.'' he pointed out.

Sting nodded, "I completely agree with you." he said in agreement.

Kenji then spoke, "I really hope this time around, I don't get involve with any bears in this camp." he muttered in annoyance.

"As long as you and Chizuru doesn't end up in another argument, then your safe." Allen mused.

"Oh... ha-ha." Kenji let's out a sarcastic laugh.

Flash then ran towards Twilight, Sunset and Sting, "Here ya go, Twilight." Flash said handing a bag to Twilight which she gladly took.

"Thanks, Flash." Twilight said in gratitude.

Flash rubs the back of his head, "Well... I guess... I'll see you around." he said before walking off.

Twilight then turns to her companions, "Why does he always act so awkwardly towards me?'' she asked in confusion.

Sunset then placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess?" the bacon-haired girl pointed out.

"Uh-huh..." Twilight replied.

"Flash kinda had a... thing for her." Sunset said with a smile.

"Oh." Twilight said in surprise while watching Flash walks away.

Sting then spoke, "That guy really needs to move on." he said, "I have nothing against interspecies relationship but I don't think a relationship with Princess Twilight is ever going to work." he stated.

Sunset nodded, "I agree with you." she replied, "Maybe... I should give him a pep-talk and hopefully gets him to move on." she stated.

"I think that's for the best." Sting said in agreement, "And hopefully... if Flash ever does move on, I hope he gives a certain pig-tailed, Mustang-playing girl a chance." he mused.

"Azusa has a crush on him?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Sunset chuckled, "Yep.'' she confirmed.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud microphone feedback pierced their ears, forcing everyone to immediately cover their ears from the loud sound.

"FUUUUUUCKKK!" Kenji yelled.

_"Hey, everyone!"_ a voice greeted through the loudspeaker, _"If you could start heading to the courtyard, that'd be rad!"_ she exclaimed, _"It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"_ she cheered.

* * *

Later on, we see everyone gathered around the courtyard while Spike is seen chasing a squirrel with Pinkie chasing them and at the gazebo, we see two persons standing there facing everyone.

The first person is a young woman with a hot pink skin tone, she has long maroon hair tied in braids with pink streaks and has light-green eyes. She wears a yellow blouse and jean shorts over her form, a crystal necklace around her neck, along with a floral crown upon her head and wears a brown laced-sandals with a flower motif. This is Gloriosa Daisy.

The second person is a teenage boy with a short, messy-forest green hair, he has grayish green eyes and has a light-tanned skin tone. He wears a black and grey cap over his head, a red t-shirt with the Camp Everfree logo upon it, green cargo shorts, white folded socks and brown hiking shoes. This is Timber Spruce, the younger brother of Gloriosa.

"Hi, everyone!" Gloriosa greeted while talking through the microphone, "Welcome to Camp Everfree!" she welcomed, "I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director!" she introduced herself, "Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide." she said before gesturing a hand at the boy next to her, "And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!" she introduced as Timber took the microphone.

"Think of me as that awesome guy..." Timber claimed while flipping the microphone over to his other hand, "... who should always be invited to fun things." he finished with a bright smile before handing the microphone back to her sister.

"We aim to please." Gloriosa said, "So before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you." she suggested, "You're free to do whatever you like here!" she stated.

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry." Timber chimes in, "That's off limits," he pointed out.

"Yes..." Gloriosa said in agreement, "... but otherwise, your options are wide open." she pointed out, "So, what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?" she asked while holding out the microphone towards everyone.

Rainbow then raised and waves her hand, "Ooh! Rock climbing!" she exclaimed.

"Done!" Gloriosa replied.

"Archery!" Rainbow added.

"Of course!" Gloriosa replied once more.

"Tetherball!" Rainbow shouted once more.

"Naturally!" Gloriosa mused.

Rainbow was about to say something when Sunset pulls her arm down, "Rainbow, I know you're excited..." the bacon-haired girl pointed out, "... but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion." she advised.

Then the scene shifts to Sandalwood, Flash and Bulk when the big guy spoke, "Arts and crafts!" Bulk suggested in excitement as his companions looks at him in surprise, "My mom... needs new pot holders..." he admitted while sheepishly holding his hands together as the guys shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll supply the looms!" Gloriosa responded.

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie suggested in excitement while licking her lips.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie." Gloriosa mused before turning to Fluttershy whom had her hand raised, she then pointed the microphone to the animal lover.

"Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy suggested.

"With walking sticks for everyone!" Gloriosa cheered.

"Waking sticks? Great! Something that I need!" Kenji mused, "So, I can bash some morons that gets into my nerves.'' he grumbled.

"Yeah!" the guys cheered.

Kenji turns to them angrily, "I am talking about YOU morons!" he exclaimed as everyone burst out laughing.

"Anyone else?" Gloriosa asked.

Rarity then raised her hand, "Me!" she called out, "Oh, uh, a fashion show!" she suggested, "Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates and friends in a gorgeous outdoor setting!" she explained proudly while looks at her with a smile.

"A camp tradition!" Gloriosa declared with outstretched arms, much to Timber's shock.

"We have literally never done that..." Timber reminded as Gloriosa smirked in response.

Gloriosa then spoke again through the microphone, "I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here." she advised as Timber looks over and spotted Twilight before smiling at her which made her blush and smile at the same, "So, if there's anything you'd like to do..." Gloriosa continued as Sunset and Pinkie took notice of Twilight expression with a teasing smile, "... anything you need, just ask." she finished.

"What about the camp gift?" Celestia suggested while sitting on a picnic table while her sister stood beside her, "That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition." she claimed.

"The camp gift!" Gloriosa said in excitement, "Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Timber whispered to her sarcastically.

"Yes, really." Gloriosa whispered back.

"Well, I just thought..." Timber whispered back to her.

"Then you thought wrong!" Gloriosa whispered back in a defiant tone making Timber frown while she glares at him.

"Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunset pointed out to those around her.

"Ehhh..." Pinkie and Twilight uttered nervously, "A little..." the former said.

Sting then spoke, "Yeah... I'm pretty sure those two had a small argument there." he pointed out in agreement.

Gloriosa then speaks again, "Every year, campers work together to create something useful, a gift for future campers!" she exclaimed, "Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!" she explained, "Which is why it's so important..." she muttered angrily to Timber whom is frowning, "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group." she pointed out while looking up at the ceiling of the structure they were upon, "Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers!" she pointed out in excitement as everyone turns their attentions at the monuments around the place.

"The sundial was our year's gift!" Celestia told everyone.

Luna then let's out a feign cough as she spoke, "Even though 'some people' thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night..." she explained sarcastically.

Gloriosa then let's out a chuckle, "You all seem like a really amazing group." she pointed out, "So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind." she said as everyone cheered in excitement.

"Yeah!" Chizuru Tachibana cheered loudly, "I say we build a 7-foot tall, golden statue of me!" he exclaimed.

"HELL NO!" Kenji shouted, "She said create something useful and not useless!" he pointed out angrily, "And why are you still on with that?!" he demanded as everyone burst out in laughter.

Timber then spoke, "Speaking of leaving things behind," he chimed in, "Now's the time when we give out tent assignments, so you can leave your heavy bags behind." he stated with a wink while Gloriosa shook her head with a smile.

Gloriosa then walks out of the gazebo as she poke, "Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber." she advised, "Guys, you're with me." she said through the microphone, waving a hand towards her direction.

**And cut! That's it for this chapter and I'm saving the rest for the next one! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and you guys probably noticed that I didn't put an inserted opening theme like I usually do whenever I uploaded a first chapter of a Mission Fic. I decided to save the inserted opening themes for the more serious storyline arcs.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Kagura from Gintama**

**Kaede Kayano from Assassination Classroom**

**Souichiro Nagi and Bob Makihara from Tengo Tenge**

**Yamato 'Matt' Ishida from Digimon**

**Kilik Lunge from Soul Eater**

**Topher from Total Drama**

**Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce from My Little Pony - Equestria Girls**

**Next chapter... the gang will settling themselves in camp while discovering something out of Twilight's expense.**

**Until then paalam!**


	2. Legend of Everfree Part 2

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the start of this Mission Fic! Been watching a lot of new animes at the start of October and now it's November, and I must say... the anime this season came are loaded! I haven't watch all the anime released but so far, My Hero Academia Season 4, ****Sword Art Online: Alicization - War of Underworld, Shinchou Yuusha: Kono Yuusha ga Ore Tueee Kuse ni Shinchou Sugiru, Ore wo Suki nano wa Omae dake ka yo, Assassins Pride, No Guns Life, Fate/Grand Order: Zettai Majuu Sensen Babylonia, Beastars, Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai!, Azur Lane, Chihayafuru 3, Watashi, Nouryoku wa Heikinchi de tte Itta yo ne!, Hoshiai no Sora, Honzuki no Gekokujou: Shisho ni Naru Tame ni wa Shudan wo Erandeiraremasen and Shin Chuuka Ichiban! are the anime that I've enjoyed watching.**

**yuiharime - You'll see.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Characters from Street Fighter, Tekken and Soul Calibur will start appearing once I've start writing a NamcoxCapcom Mission Arc.**

**Super2019DP - You'll see.**

**Synchro - There will be an Azur Lane Mission Fic in the future. But if you want some ship girls in the story, I'm going to confirm that ship girls from Kantai Collection are already part of the AWA.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

As the girls and boys walks towards Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce respectively to get their tent assignments, the siblings held up a sack of bag filled with cards that has a gem-logo on it, students with the same gem cards then gets paired up in one tent. Such as Pinkie Pie & Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash & Applejack, Fluttershy & Vinyl Scratch, Ben Tennyson & Sting Eucliffe and Allen Walker & Deuce Gorgon, all paired up in one tent.

Kenji Kazama then approaches Ben and Sting, "What do you guys got?" the orange-haired architect asked.

"Diamond." Ben replied.

"Same here." Sting added, "How about you?'' he asked.

"Gold." Kenji replied.

Chizuru Tachibana merrily skips towards them, "You got gold, Kenji?" he asked with a smile, "It's your lucky day! I got gold too!" he cheered holding up a card with a gold logo on it.

Kenji stares at him for a minute with a blank look, he then turns to Ben and took his card and replaced it with his before walking off as Ben, Sting and Chizuru burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer looks at her card, "Sapphire." she announced.

Twilight Sparkle then spoke, "Me too!" she said, "I mean, I'm assuming I am." she claimed while adjusting her glasses, "Heh, heh... technically, sapphires aren't just blue." she pointed out, "Heh, heh..." she chuckled nervously as Timber took notice of her, "They can be pink, purple, yellow..." she listed off before taking notice of Timber walking towards her.

"Yeah, but they're mostly blue." Timber chimed in, "That's why they're named after the Latin word, sapphirus that means, 'blue'." he explained while whispering the last part to her.

"I know." Twilight replied quietly, "But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?" she asked.

"No." Timber replied while grabbing the card with his left hand, causing the both of them to blush a little out of embarrassment, "But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?" he asked.

"No." Twilight replied, "Why's that?" she asked.

"Because you're in it." Timber replied with wiggling eyebrow.

Twilight took the card back from him, "Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers." she pointed out.

"Not true." Timber replied as Twilight smiled sheepishly as he glanced over at Bulk Biceps, who had a card with a red gem upon it, "You're in the Ruby Tent?" he asked, "Ha!" he laughed, "That's the worst one!" he pointed out.

"Ah, man!" Bulk shouted out of frustration.

"I'm just jokin', buddy." Timber reassured, "The Ruby Tent is great." he promised, "It's like a sapphire, but with chromium." he said as Bulk merely blinked in response to his words, "But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye." he added but Bulk has still no idea what he's talking about, "I better show you where it is." he advised before turning to Twilight, "See ya around." he said as Twilight just grinned a little while watching Timber walks off with Bulk following him from behind.

Twilight then turns to see her friends smiling and giggling at her, "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Heh." Applejack chuckled while crossing her arms, "Nothin'..." she claimed.

"Ooh!" Rarity cooed, "That was adorable!" she said while clasping her hands together.

Then then sound of whistle was heard as Gloriosa approaches everyone, "Okay, everyone, go get settled in." she advised, "We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules!" she explained with a clipboard in hand, "Lemme know if you need anything!" she called out.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of screeching tires which followed by a door opening. Everyone turns to see a black limousine parked on the courtyard with a man walking towards them. The man is tall with a grayish-amber skin tone, he has a dark gray slicked back hair and has light azure eyes. He wears a dark-blue business jacket over a white collared shirt with red neck tie, dark-blue slacks, a black belt with a golden buckle and brown leather shoes with gold patches. This is Filthy Rich.

"Hey! Keep off the grass!" Chizuru called out but was ignored.

Sayaka Miki then leans over Madoka Kaname, "Isn't that Diamond Tiara's father?'' she pointed out, earning a nod from the pinkhead as they've seen the man a few times back at CHS to visit her daughter.

"What's he doing here?" Allen asked as his question is everybody's guess.

"I need somethin'." Filthy mused with a snooty expression.

Gloriosa then drops her clipboard before walking towards him, "Filthy Rich!" she greeted with feign excitement while putting her left arm around his right one, "So nice to see you." she grumbled while walking him back to the long vehicle before shoving him towards it, "What are you doing here?!" she whispered angrily as the man adjusted the cuffs of his suit, "Camp is just getting started!" she exclaimed.

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy." Filthy mused before getting onto her face, "It's so... hmm... relaxin'." he said with a chuckle.

"Well... you can look around when camp is over!" Gloriosa stated, "Now, if you don't mind..." she trails, gesturing him to leave.

Both Filthy and Gloriosa glares at each other with narrowed eyes, Filthy then checks on his golden watch with a smirk before turning back to her, "Fine..." he said before getting inside his vehicle, he closed the door and the limousine drives away.

Gloriosa turns to see the concern looks of her campers, "Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp." she spoke while twirling a strand of her hair with her finger, "He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again." she claimed as everyone looks at each other in confusion, "But enough about him..." she reassured, "Find your tents and put away your things." she advised, "We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!" she declared in excitement before walking off with everyone following her.

"Are we seriously going to ignore that the guy's limo steps on the grass?'' Chizuru asked, "If Venus were here, she'll be mad as heck.'' he stated.

* * *

Later at the tent area, we see everyone settling in their designated tents. We then see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna entering a cabin while Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon are having a conversation in front of their tent. Near a totem pole, we see Fluttershy and Vinyl Scratch talking to each other while on a tent next to them, we see Pinkie Pie was helping Rainbow Dash do some sit-ups.

We then see Duece coming out from one tent and is greeted by IF and Compa as a group consisting of T.K., Alejandro Burromuerto, Sega Saturn and Luluco walks past them while having a conversation with T.K. dancing as they walk.

In front of another tent, we see Ben, Sting and Chizuru having a conversation, "So, Kenji is staying in the same tent with you?'' Sting pointed out.

Chizuru nodded, "The Timber-dude told Kenji that he can't exchange tent arrangements, so he's stuck with me." he stated with a grin.

"Just don't try and anger him too much, Chii." Ben advised, "Don't wanna repeat the same bear-fiasco, you guys experienced before.'' he pointed out.

Kenji then approaches them with a rolled-up tent in hand, "There's no way that I'm staying in one tent with that miserable pile of secrets!" he declared, "It's a good thing, I brought my own tent!" he exclaimed, "A remote-controlled, self-assembling tent to be in fact." he added, "Now... watch and learn.'' he advised as Chizuru brought out a binocular while Ben brought out a pen and a notepad as Sting turns around with a snicker.

Kenji then tosses pouch into the air and presses the remote but the power fizzles and the tent appears, unassembled in a pile on the ground, "That was great, Ken-Ken, but how do you get inside?" the blonde complimented with a question.

"Yeah, it's all crushy-looking." Ben mused with a grin.

Kenji groaned, "It isn't put up yet, you idiots!" he exclaimed.

Grumbling, Kenji picks up the tent and fiddles around with it and accidentally rips it, "Customization!" Chizuru reported.

Ben chuckled, "Genius." he mused.

Kenji then began to beat on the tent with a wooden stick, "He's tenderizing the ground!" Chizuru followed.

Ben let's out a loud laugh, "Of course!" he exclaimed.

Kenji is then seen struggling on the ground with the tent wrapped around him, "Write that down, write that down!" Chizuru shouted as Ben and Sting were laughing non-stop from behind.

Kenji stood up and glares at the still unassembled tent, "You stupid piece of shit!" he cursed, kicking the object.

"Give it up, Kenji." Sting spoke, "You're staying with Chizuru in one tent whether you like it or not.'' he mused as Kenji let's out a growl of frustration.

As this is going on, Rarity and Applejack arrives at the area, "Huh..." the former let's out a sigh "I'm all for learning safety rules but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later." she stated in excitement as Kenji is seen chasing Chizuru at the background.

"I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show." Applejack confessed as they stopped in the middle of the area, "We're in the middle of the woods for cryin' out loud!" she shouted, "We're s'posed to be roughin' it!" she pointed out.

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look." Rarity replied, "Even if we are in the... middle of the woods." she pointed out.

Applejack crossed her arms, "Fair enough." she said, "Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits." she reminded when realization hits her, she then turns to Rarity, "Yer gonna, aren't ya?" she asked in suspicion.

"No..." Rarity replied, "Yes!" she corrected with a chuckle, "Don't worry... it'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of fashion." she reassured.

Meanwhile at another tent shared by Sunset and Twilight, we see Spike playing around before entering the tent. Sunset was playing with a flashlight, lighting it up under her face with a scary look, "Oooooooooohhhh..." she cooed with a spooky tune.

Then Edward Elric's head peeks inside their tent, "That was bad, Sunset.'' he commented before leaving.

Sunset chuckled, "Heh! Everybody is a critic." she mused before taking notice of Twilight sitting on her bad giving a far out look, "That was weird back there, right?" she asked while putting the flashlight away, "With that guy, Filthy Rich?" she pointed out.

Twilight was then snapped out of her daze, "Huh? Oh, uh, I guess so..." she uttered before standing up from her bed to get her clothes from her luggage.

"I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something." Sunset stated before looking at Twilight with a smug look, "Her brother is pretty cute, though, huh?" she pointed out.

Twilight turns to her with blushes on her cheeks, "He's okay..." she meekly confessed.

"Ooooh..." Sunset cooed, "Now look who's trying to hide something!" she mused.

"No, I'm not!" Twilight exclaimed in panic, much to the bacon-haired girl's surprise.

"Hey, you okay?" Sunset asked, "You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier." she pointed out.

"Probably had another one of her nightmares." Spike chimed in from his bed.

Twilight then drops a pair of socks on Spike's nuzzle, "I'm fine." the bespectacled girl claimed in defiant, "I mean, what do I have to complain about?" she asked sitting on Sunset's bed, "Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS and by extension, the AWA has been really nice and accepting especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games..." she stated out as Sunset turns to her in concern.

"That wasn't your fault." Sunset pointed out, "Principal Cinch is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the games for Crystal Prep..." she stated while getting down onto her right knee and placing her hand on Twilight's shoulder, "You weren't ready to have that kind of power..." she said before seating herself beside her on the bed, "But it's over now and if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust me, it's this one." she reassured with a smile.

Then Rainbow Dash appears in front of their tent's opening, "You guys comin' or what?" she called out as Mitsuo and Edward running off from the background.

"Be right there!" Sunset replied as Rainbow gave them a small salute before leaving, both girls then stood up from the bed as Sunset spoke, "I just wanna put on some sunscreen." she said while rummaging through her bag, "Huh... coulda sworn I packed it..." she muttered in confusion.

"Found it!" Twilight called out with a finger pointing down towards the floor as Sunset walks towards her when suddenly, both of their eyes widened in shock to see the sunscreen floating upwards with a sparkly, purple glow around it.

Both of them then looks around to see several more objects inside the tent, including Spike's bed, are floating in midair.

"Oh... shit." Spike cursed.

Twilight had a look of panic on her face while Sunset looks up in surprise, the bacon-haired girl then turns her friend, "Did you do this?" Sunset asked in surprise, "How is this possible?" she added.

"I can't believe this..." Twilight uttered in fright with arms wrapped around herself, "It's..." she says.

"Terrible!/Amazing!" both girls said at the same time, the latter in horror and the former in awe.

Suddenly, the magic was cancelled and the object fell back down including Spike and his bed. Sunset then turns to Twilight, "Are you kidding? This is great!" the bacon-haired girl exclaimed with a smile, "I mean, we've all ponied up before, gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing, shot magical rainbow lasers but nothing like this has ever happened!" she explained in excitement, "How did you do it?" she asked with hands on her hips.

Twilight shook her head, "I don't know!" she replied in fright, "Maybe I didn't... maybe it's her!" she exclaimed in panic.

Sunset then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Her who?" she asked.

Twilight turns around and lightly knocks Sunset's arm away, "Nothing... never mind.'' she reassured with a nervous grin, "Can we just not talk about it?" she requested, "And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others?" she added.

Sunset raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" she asked.

Twilight walks back to her bed, "You heard Applejack." she pointed out, "This is supposed to be the place where everyone can get away from magic..." she stated as she grabbed her socks while Sunset sat back down on her bed, "I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me." she said while making her way towards the tent's exit after placing her socks away.

"If you really don't want us to, we won't say anything." Sunset said as Spike walks off to her.

Twilight then opens the tent's flaps, "I really don't..." she replied before leaving the tent.

"Okay, but it isn't necessarily a bad thing!" Sunset called out in reassurance. She then took notice of her sunscreen on the floor, "Eh..." she grunted with her left hand placed on her head while using her other one to try and levitate the object off from the ground, "Guh..." she sighed, "Ergh!" she grunted loudly again while clenching her teeth together and putting her fingers on her cranium as she tries to levitate the object with her mind but to no avail.

"I think you're just gonna have to pick it up." Spike pointed out.

"Awww..." Sunset moaned in disappointment before picking up the sunscreen from the floor while flipping it up with a smile.

Later, Sunset walks out of the tent while rubbing sunscreen on her arm when bumps onto Gloriosa, _"-show up like that!" _as Sunset's eyes widen when she heard an angry voice.

"What did you say?" Sunset asked towards Gloriosa.

"I... didn't say anything." Gloriosa replied with a small smile, "Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks!" she pointed out while looking at Snips and Snails making their way to the lakeside, she then turns to Sunset, "Did you need something?" she asked.

Sunset crossed her arms, "Nope." she replied with a nervous smile.

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know." she advised, "I've got this!" she declared with a smile.

"We're good, thanks." Sunset reassured as Gloriosa nodded before walking towards Captain Planet and another teenage boy. The teenage boy is quite tall with a yellowish skin tone, he has a messy, neck-length orange hair and his large bangs covers his eyes. He is currently wearing a blue buttoned vest with torn-shoulder sleeves over a white camp t-shirt with black sleeves, blue denim shorts, black folded socks and brown kicks. This is Valhallen.

Sunset looks down at Spike, "People that chipper make me nervous." she admitted with a smile.

Suddenly, Pinkie pops out of nowhere and hugs Sunset from behind, "This is gonna be so much fun!" the party lover exclaimed in excitement.

Sunset smirked, "I guess not all people." she mused as Pinkie hugs her tighter.

Sting then approaches them, "Hey girls." he greeted.

"Hey, Sting." Sunset greeted back as Pinkie let's go of her, "How is Kenji doing about his situation with Chizuru?'' she asked.

Sting jabs a finger behind him, "We manage to convince Kenji to settle in with Chizuru.'' he replied, "It took eight to ten people to get him convinced.'' he added with a blank look.

"Well... that's good but are you sure that having those two share the same tent is the right thing to do?'' Sunset asked, "I mean... if they get into another argument... won't they attract bears?'' she pointed out.

"Don't worry... we got that covered." Sting reassured, "Plus... Fluttershy is with us, I think she'll be enough to calm some bears down if those two do attract bears with their argument.'' he stated.

"Point taken." Sunset replied.

Pinkie then spoke, "By the way... what are you guys going to do at the lakeside?" she asked in excitement.

Sting shrugged their shoulder, "I don't know." he replied, "If I see the guys doing something that piques my interest, then I might try whatever that they do.'' he stated.

Sunset smiled, "How about flying a kite? I think that's fun." she suggested.

Sting smiled back, "I'll think about it." he replied.

As they continue to have a conversation, Eddy Skipper McGee walks past them when the scam-artist turn his attention towards them, "Would you guys stop it?!" he demanded in annoyance.

Sting, Sunset and Pinkie were taken aback by his outburst, "Woah, Eddy! What's wrong?" Sunset asked in concern.

"And what did we do to earn your ire?" Sting added.

"You guys have been whispering ''three letters back'' over and over again, and it's driving me crazy!" Eddy exclaimed with a crazed look.

Sting, Sunset and Pinkie looks at each other before turning back to Eddy, "Umm... the three of us were talking loudly but we're not whispering." Sunset stated.

"Yeah... and never once we spoke 'three letters back'." Pinkie added.

Eddy then back rubbing the back of his head with both hands while grumbling and mumbling some nonsensical words at the same time, Eddy then began to walk away like a mad man whom just escaped from a mental institution.

Sting, Sunset and Pinkie could only watch him walk away in confusion, "Is... is he okay?'' Sunset asked, "Because I think his current behavior isn't exactly normal.'' she pointed out.

"I'll say." Pinkie spoke, "He's like one those customers who wanted to buy a chocolate-flavored cupcakes only to find them sold out.'' she stated.

"It must be an Ed-thing." Sting said, "I heard from Eddward that Eddy has lost a few marbles before, so I guess Eddy has gone crazy at the moment." he stated.

"So, it's like a normal thing for Eddy." Sunset pointed out, "Good grief." she muttered in disbelief.

**-BREAK-**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

Meanwhile back at ZeroTopia in the AWA Academy, we see Usopp alongside Nami running around the halls trying to get away from the former's pursuers which is proven difficult due to the fact that they're everywhere.

"Go, go, go!" Nami shouted.

"I need to hide! I need a place to hide!" Usopp cried.

Nami then noticed the nearby girl's locker room, "Quick! In here!" she said grabbing Usopp's wrist, "They'll never try and find you in here!" she exclaimed before dragging the sniper inside the room.

Not before long, shouts and screams can be heard from inside, Nami and Usopp quickly got out of the girls' locker room, "Bad move!" Usopp cried.

"Come on, let's go find another place to hide." Nami stated.

"Hey! There he is!" a voice shouted.

Nami's eyes widened, "Eeek!" she shrieked, "They found us!" she exclaimed grabbing Usopp's wrist again, "Let's go! Let's go!" she shouted running off while dragging Usopp with her.

"MOMMY!" Usopp cried in fright.

Suddenly, a large group consisting of Dan Mandel, Chris Pearson, Heath Burns, Buggy the Clown, Souichiro Nagi, Bob Makihara, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Kilik Lunge, Topher Jacot and Shinpachi Shimura came running after them with Shinpachi lagging from behind due to the injury he got earlier from diving through a glass table.

The group then ran pass by Taisuke Sawanaga. Taisuke is currently sporting a new look, he wears black bonnet and has grown a beard. He wears a black hoodie jacket with red linings and no shirt is seen underneath, black pants with blue linings and boots.

Taisuke watches them go with a look of disbelief before letting out an amused smirk, he shook his head before walking forward.

**And that's it for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Taisuke's redesign is based from Sami Zayn's current looks since Taisuke's fighting style is based from the aforementioned wrestler.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Filthy Rich and Valhallen from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise**

**Next chapter, the gang will come up with a gift to left behind for Camp Everfree, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	3. Legend of Everfree Part 3

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. A few PMed me and requested that I should do a parody of the SpongeBob Campfire Song Song but sadly, I won't be including that in this story however I am saving that parody in future chapters.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Yugi already made an appearance and Joey Wheeler has been mentioned before. More characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! will an appearance in future chapters.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

Meanwhile back at ZeroTopia in the AWA Academy, we see Usopp running along the hallways of the academy in panic. When suddenly... a pair of disembodied hands grabs his shoulders.

"Gotcha ya little stinker!" a voiced exclaimed as Buggy the Clown appears, "Now hand over the necklace!" he demanded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Usopp screamed in fright and in panic, the sniper accidentally elbows the clown right square on the face.

"Ooff!" Buggy grunted causing him to let go of Usopp, the long-nosed pirate then uses this opportunity to grab a near trash can lid and smashes it hard on the clown's face, knocking him out.

Usopp then drops his weapon and resumed his running across the hall when he came across Nami at an intersection, "Usopp! Over here! Over here!" the orange-haired navigator called out.

Usopp then ran towards her, "Where should I go? Where should I go?" he asked frantically.

"Most of your pursuers are at the cafeteria waiting to ambush you while the rest are scattered across the academy." Nami explained, "We need to get to the lobby area where the portal gates are and head towards the Uzumaki Villa, so you can hide." she stated.

Usopp nodded and two quickly made their way to the portal gates room but when they came across an intersection, Denki Kaminari charges towards them, "I got you now!" the electric-quirk use exclaimed.

Both Usopp and Nami jumps aside as Denki ran pass them, the blonde turns around only for Usopp to kick him on the gut before grabbing him by his hems and collar, and threw him towards a nearby vending machine.

Suddenly, Dan Mandel appears in front of Usopp while Chris Pearson appears from behind, "Think you can get away from us, huh, long nose?!" Dan exclaimed.

The two brutes then lunges towards Usopp whom ducks down at the right second causing the two to collide heads, knocking themselves out to the floor, Nami then quickly grabs Usopp and quickly made a run for it.

Then Buggy, Denki, Dan and Chris slowly got up from the floor, shaking their heads before quickly going after them.

Daiki Aomine suddenly appears on-screen with an amused grin on his face, "Men... those guys at Everfree are sure missing all the chaos going on around here.'' he mused.

**-BREAK-**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

Meanwhile at Camp Everfree, we see everyone gathered around the lakeside. We see Twilight Sparkle and Spike walking towards a row of canoes when Deuce Gorgon and Allen Walker approaches her, we see Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon having a chat by the camp director's cabin when Luluco and Sega Saturn joins them while we see Timber Spruce by the docks looking over the lake where Applejack is seen canoeing with Chizuru Tachibana and Kenji Kazama approaching Timber with fishing rods in hands.

Sitting by the picnic tables, we see Captain Planet and Starlight sharing a table with Rentarou Satomi, Enju Aihara, Tina Sprout, Kisara Tendou. On a table next to them, we see Bulk Biceps, Shinozaki, Mitsuo, Yan, Snips and Snails having a conversation while we see Sandalwood talking to girl at another table. The girl has a fair skin tone, a short green hair with mint-green highlights and has purple eyes. She wears a red beret on top of her head, a black camp t-shirt, red shorts, purple socks, black hiking boots and black gloves. This is Watermelody.

Meanwhile, we see Gloriosa Daisy orienting a group which consists of Edward Elric, Valhallen, Micro Chips, Muffins, Vinyl Scratch, Lilith Bristol, Julie Sigtuna and another girl. The girl has goldish gray skin tone, a waist-length dark gray hair and has moderate mulberry eyes. She wears a violet vest over a white buttoned collared shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves and a pink bow tie, pink skirt, white socks and black loafers. This is Octavia Melody.

By the sandy part of the lakeside, we see Sunset Shimmer and Sting Eucliffe having a conversation with Flash Sentry and Trixie Lulamoon with the latter sitting on a log while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Belle, Fluttershy and Ben Tennyson are seen near the docks.

Rarity let's out a relax sigh, "Oh... it's beautiful, isn't it?" she spoke, "It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!" she commented in awe.

Ben took a deep breath with a smile, "Yeah... I couldn't agree more.'' he replied in agreement.

"It is lovely out here." Fluttershy complimented as Rarity and Pinkie walks ahead, "The fresh air, the cool breeze..." she said with a soft wind rush past her, making her hair flow before a blue bird landed on her finger, "... the birds that land on your finger." she mused.

Rainbow turns to her, "I think that only happens to you." she pointed out with a grin.

"AAAAAHH!" a screamed was heard.

Everyone turns to see Eddy Skipper McGee getting attack by a bunch of angry birds, "AAAHH! Birdemic, Birdemic! AAAAAAH!" he screamed before scampering away pass-by Yuuichirou Hyakuya and Shinoa Hiiragi, whom proceeds to laugh at Eddy whom is being chased by the birds.

Rainbow watches Eddy ran off with a blank look, "I stand corrected.'' she said.

Meanwhile Twilight making her way towards the docks when she walks by Gloriosa's group, "Lake activities are available every day until sunset." Gloriosa explained, "So if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim." she listed off, "Just let me know." she advised.

Twilight then walks over the dock where Fluttershy sitting by the edge right next to Chizuru and Kenji as she feeds some ducks with pieces of breads while Applejack came back to the dock in her canoe with Timber waiting for her.

Fluttershy then turns to Twilight, "Aren't they just the cutest?" she pointed out with a smile.

"They remind me of Howard the Duck for some reason." Chizuru commented.

Twilight turns around only for the wooden board underneath collapse, causing her to stumble backwards but luckily, Timber caught her, "Whoa..." he mused letting her go, "I know I'm charming... but you don't have to fall for me." he joked making Twilight smile.

Kenji turns to the two, "Dude... if you wanna flirt with her... start by not using any cheesy lines.'' he advised before jabbing a thumb towards Chizuru, "You might end up like this nimrod.'' he pointed out as Twilight blushed while Applejack hops back on the dock.

"Hey! I don't say cheesy lines!" Chizuru argued before jabbing a thumb to himself with a smug grin, "I invent cheesy lines!" he said proudly.

"And your proud with that." Kenji stated with a blank look.

As Gloriosa, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walks towards the dock while Timber and Twilight messes around, we see Flash watching the latter from a far with solemn look.

Flash let's out a heavy sigh as Sunset and Sting approaches him, the blue-haired rockstar turns to them, "Guess I can't get too jealous, right?" Flash pointed out, "After all, she isn't my Twilight..." he said while brushing his fingers through his hair before realizing what he just said, "Not that the other Twilight was mine!" he corrected, "But we were... you know..." he tried to say.

Sunset placed a hand on his right shoulder, "Yeah, I get it." she reassured, "But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria." she pointed out, "Hate to break it to you but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time." she stated.

"So... you're saying I just need to get over her?" Flash pointed out while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sunset nodded, "Kinda, yeah." she replied with a smirk.

Flash winced, "Ouch..." he uttered in surprise, "You're not pulling any punches." he said.

"Not really my style..." Sunset said with a wink while playfully punching his right shoulder, "Sorry." she apologized as Flash smiled.

Sting then spoke, "I don't wanna sound like a broken tape recorder as everyone has told you this before time and time again but you really need to move on." he advised.

Flash sighed, "Yeah... I guess I should really listen with that this time around.'' he admitted.

"And while you're at it... why not and try give someone else's a chance." Sting added with a grin.

Flash looks at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked when realization hits him, "Wait? Are you saying that someone likes me?'' he asked earning a nod from the Dragon Slayer, "Who?'' he asked as Sting responded by pointing a finger behind him. Flash turns around and saw Azusa Nakano sitting alone at one picnic table, Flash's eyes widen in realization as he spoke, "I get it now..." he muttered, "... no wonder she has been telling me to move on." he pointed out before placing a hand of his forehead, "Grrr! I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't feel bad, Flash, your too focus with Twilight that you didn't notice Azusa has a crush on you." Sunset pointed out.

"So, what about it, Flash? Care to give Azusa a chance?'' Sting asked with a grin.

Flash looks at them with a smile, "Yeah... I'll do that.'' he replied, "Thanks you two." he said in gratitude before making his way toward Azusa as Sunset and Sting looks at each other with a smile.

At the docks, we see Gloriosa, Celestia and Luna inspects the damage part of the docks with a look of concern on her face, "This is a safety hazard." Luna spoke, "I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp." she advised as the students voiced out their complains by whining.

"Hey! We can still do canoeing on land!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Only idiots like you would do something like that!" Kenji retorted.

Gloriosa then spoke, "Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp." she reassured, "Just needs to be... patched up a bit." she pointed out, "I've got this!" she declared.

Applejack was in deep thought when an idea came to mind, "Or maybe we do!" she claimed while approaching the docks, "If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go." she stated while kicking one part of the dock, "Building a new one could be our camp gift." she suggested which made Gloriosa smile, "Sure, it would benefit us but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too." she explained with everyone agreeing with her.

Timber shook his head, "I don't know..." he chimed in, "It's an awful lot of work." he pointed out, "I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for future campers." he explained walking towards his sister with folded arms before glaring at each other.

Sting narrowed his eyes at the siblings the interaction while Sunset bit her thumb. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash zips next to Timber while wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "I hear what you're saying, Timber." she admitted, "But we're Canterlot Wondercolts and AWA Heroes!" she said proudly with a fist pump, "We've got a reputation to uphold!" she exclaimed, "And there's no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever!" she declared with outstretched arms, "I'm with AJ." she said while jabbing a thumb at the cowgirl, "Building a new dock is definitely it!" she said, "What do you guys think?" she asked as everyone cheers in agreement.

"Looks like it's settled, then." Gloriosa said to her brother.

Timber crossed his arms, "Looks... like it..." he grumbled.

Both Sting and Sunset witness this, "That's some tension, all right" the latter pointed out.

Sting place a hand on his chin, "That's concerning.'' he said, "I wonder what's going on with those two.'' he thought out loud.

* * *

Later that day, we see a group of boys including Sandalwood, Bulk, Micro, Flash, Yan, Mitsuo and Rentarou dismantling the docks while we see Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Watermelody gathered at one table.

Watermelody is currently working on a blueprint on her notebook while hearing suggestions from the girls, "We can reinforce the foundation." Twilight suggested.

"Make it nice and sturdy." Applejack added.

"And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree"!" Sunset said excitedly.

"And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies." Fluttershy chimed with a smile.

"Oh!" Rainbow yelped, "We'll add lanterns so you can see at night!" she suggested in excitement with outstretched arms.

Watermelody stuck out her tongue as she finished up the drawing before showing her notebook to everyone with a smile, Rarity gasped in awe, "It's stunning!" the purple-haired fashionista complimented, "And it will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!" she pointed out while twirling around elegantly before placing her hands upon her cheeks in excitement.

"More importantly." Applejack spoke, "it'll be a great place for dockin' canoes and feedin' the wildlife." she declared.

"Oh, you say 'tomato'." Rarity said, "I say 'perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings'." she said in glee.

Celestia and Luna then approaches the group, Twilight turns to them, "What do you guys think?" Twilight asked as Watermelody shows them the blueprint.

Celestia thought about it, "It's going to be a lot of work..." she pointed out, "... but we can do it!" she declared confidently.

"Yes!" Pinkie cheered surprising both Celestia and Luna on the process, "Adult supervision!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Later that day, we see everyone busy building a near-finished dock with construction-like sounds from the background. At one table, we see Fluttershy and Rarity painting small boxes when Chizuru, whom is wearing a hard hat, approaches them with some items in hand while Sandalwood and Yan are seen walking towards the dock carrying a pile of woods in their arms.

By the dock, we see Rainbow, Applejack, Flash, Ben and Mitsuo nailing down the boards.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mitsuo yelped in pain while hammering his own thumb.

Ben turns to him, "Mitsuo... I think it's better if you do something else.'' he suggested with a blank look.

Rainbow was hammering one nail when Applejack spoke, "Huh, nice hammer." the cowgirl mused, "Where'd ya get it?" she asked.

Rainbow looks at her hammer before looking back at Applejack, ""Uh, duh... the toolbox." she replied while holding it out with a look of confusion.

Applejack then got onto her face, "Hah, that's cool." she mused, "I made mine." she claimed while holding up a makeshift hammer, making Rainbow Dash roll her eyes.

Meanwhile as the others are busy doing their own tasks such as Watermelody painting another box and Muffins carrying a piece of wood with a hammer in her mouth, we then see Timber at one table working on a lantern when Twilight approaches him.

"Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights!" Twilight spoke, "Pretty crafty there, Timber!" she complimented with a smile.

"You think that's crafty?" Timber mused with the lantern in hand, "You should see my macaroni art." he recommended, "I'm like the Picasso of noodles." he joked making Twilight giggle in response.

Celestia then spoke, All right, now." she called out, "You've made a lot of progress..." she pointed out while holding a clipboard, "... but it's going to be getting dark soon." she said while glancing up at the sky, "We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities." she stated.

Gloriosa then spoke, "Everyone, get cleaned up..." she advised, "... and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!" she declared in joy.

"S'mores!" Pinkie Pie cheered n excitement with a bag of marshmallows and various stuffs in her hands.

* * *

Later that night, we see everyone gathered around the fire pit while roasting marshmallows and sharing scary stories with Cesaro Oohori sharing one right at the moment.

"This here yarn of a horror is about the ever-frightenin': Monkeycat. In the dingy laboratory of the despicable Dr. Mischief, there lived an old furry cat. One day, the cat snuck into the cage of a frisky monkey and got himself caught. Dr Mischief watched as the monkey and the cat began to fight. They became entangled together. And that's when the evil doctor got his big idea. He cut off the monkey's head and sewed on the cat's body and invented... Monkeycat!" Oohori told them with a failed attempt to scare his friends, whom can only stare at him in disbelief.

"Monkeycat?'' Ben asked with raised eyebrow.

"Monkeycat!" Oohori exclaimed still failing to scare the guys.

"What's so scary about that?'' Ben asked indecorously.

"It's a banana-eatin', milk-drinkin' horror monster! Monkeycat!" Oohori explained when Chizuru threw a bag of s'mores on his face.

"For God's sake, Oohori, I can't believe you had the guts to share that not-so-scary to everyone!" Chizuru exclaimed in annoyance.

"But no one knows about it yet!" Oohori argued.

"Like we FUCKING care!" Kenji and Chizuru exclaimed at the same time.

Ben sighed, "Anyone who had a better scary story tell?'' he asked. Rarity was about to speak but Ben cuts her off, "And no Rarity, I apologize but no one wants to hear your story about a girl wearing a purple socks with a burgundy dress.'' he stated making the fashionista huffed in response.

Luna then let's out a cough getting everyone's attention, "Anyone else have a spooky story?" she asked.

Timber, whom is seated between Micro and Watermelody, raised his hand, "I have one." the green-haired young man claimed, "But I'm warning you... you might as well hug a friend now." he advised with a smug look, "That's how scary it is!" he declared.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh dear...'' she muttered as Spike jumps into her arms while Snips hugs Snails before Bulk hugs them both in fright.

Kenji then took notice of Chizuru wearing an earmuff, "Take those off!" he demanded snatching the item from the blonde's ear.

"Well then, Timber, fire it away." Ben egged.

Timber nodded, "It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree..." he declared as he began to tell them the scary story, "Many years ago... my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp but once they started building strange things started to happen. One pitch black night when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin!" he exclaimed, "They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth!" he shouted, "She had wild hair like the roots of a tree, her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar but her aura shimmered like diamonds." he described, "Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake." he said, "Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted," he told the campers, "In a deep and hollow voice," he kept going descriptively, "she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land." he pointed out, "They begged her to let them stay and build their camp to share this wonderful place with others and Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever." he pointed out, "Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own." he finished, "So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is..." he muttered, "GAEA EVERFREE!" he yelled in a frightening tone when all of a sudden green eyes appeared from behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed out in fright.

Fortunately for them, the eyes belongs to Gloriosa whom just walk out from the bushes, "Hey, guys." she greeted while waving her hand, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" she apologized while placing a reassuring hand on Watermelody's shoulder.

"Then... why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sunset asked jabbing a thumb from behind.

"I... took the scenic route." Gloriosa replied, "Because the forest is beautiful at night!" she reasoned with a smile, "But no one else should do it without a guide, 'kay?" she advised, "All right, everybody..." she said, "... time to head to your tents." she told them as everyone stood up from the logs before walking off.

"Yeah... I could use some shut eye." Eddy grumbled before walking off ahead of everyone.

Snips then walks towards Gloriosa, "Oh, hey, Gloriosa." he called out, "Do you have extra toothbrushes?" he asked, "I forgot mine." he admitted while pointing at his two front teeth with some green stuff stuck on it.

Gloriosa grimaced a bit, "Sure do! I'll get one for you." she replied.

Then a shaking Snails ran behind her, "I-I'm scared of the dark!" he stammered, "Do you have flashlights?" he asked nervously.

"Of course!" Gloriosa complied while placing both hands on the boys' shoulders, "I got this!" she declared before walking off with the boys.

The only ones left at the fire pit are Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Sting, Ben, Kenji and Spike with the animal lover embracing the puppy rather tightly while cautiously looking around.

"F-Fluttershy?" Spike wheezes out.

Fluttershy then realized that she's hugging the puppy too tightly, "Sorry, Spike." she apologized while loosening her embrace a little, "I guess that story got to me." she admitted.

Kenji then spoke, "I admit... I was pretty entertain with the story.'' he admitted, "It's pretty scary, too." he added.

Applejack snorted, "Why?" she asked, "It can't be real." she mused.

Rainbow looks around in concern before speaking, "I dunno... Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world." she pointed out while hugging herself, "That's what happened with the sirens..." she pointed out.

"You're thinking this too much, Rainbow." Ben pointed out.

Applejack crosses her arms, "Ah agree with Ben.'' she said, "It sounded more like something that Timber was makin' up just to scare us." she pointed out with Pinkie nodding in agreement, "At least I hope it was..." she muttered with a thoughtful look, "Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature." she stated.

Rarity then spoke, "Oh, hear-hear..." she said picking up the blanket, "We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those." she said while Twilight crosses her arms anxiously, "At the Fall Formal, our musical showcase, the Friendship Ga-" she listed off but stopped when she saw Twilight's solemn expression, "Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out all right, of course..." she reassured nervously.

"Smooth, Rarity." Ben sighed, "Really smooth." he said.

"Sorry..." Rarity apologized.

Twilight sighed, "I'm kinda tired..." she said, "I'm gonna turn in." she said before walking off.

Everyone watches her go as Sunset turns to everyone, "Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games?" she advised with crossed arms, "I think she's still pretty sensitive about it." she pointed out in concern.

Pinkie rubs the marshmallows across her lips, "Our lips are sealed." she complied with everyone nodding in agreement.

Sting then spoke, "Welp! I think we should head back to our tents and call it for the night.'' he advised.

Kenji groaned, "Wish me luck.'' he grumbled, "I'm about to sleep alongside a human generator.'' he stated.

"Just how loud Chizuru is when he snores?'' Sting asked indecorously.

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! For those whose wondering when Eddy spouted 'Birdemic'... it's the title of a horror-survival movie that I watched years ago... and it's one of the worst movies I've ever watched. **

**These are the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Watermelody and Octavia Melody from My Little Pony - Equestria Girls franchise**

**Next chapter... some weird things are going on the camp, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	4. Legend of Everfree Part 4

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Who has played Pokemon Sword and Shield and Death Stranding? I have! Despite both having negative feedback, mostly the former, I'm currently enjoying both games!**

**ploychompoo2493 - both Hiccup, Toothless and as well as Astrid are already part of the AWA, they will make an appearance later on.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Korra is listed as a purchased prisoner from the Slave Fortress, I'm still debating if she should be rescued off-screen or on-screen and as for Aang... it's impossible. Shiki Ryougi is already part of the AWA while the Madoka Magica Side Story characters will appear later on. I had no idea which Ventus and Kaneda are you talking about. As for DC or Marvel villains... you'll see.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

It was a nice, crisp morning at Camp Everfree as we see students roaming around doing some morning several habits, we then see Ben Tennyson and Sting Eucliffe coming out from their tent with red cups of coffee in hand.

"Men... I sleep well last night!" Ben mused, "Who knew the beds here are so comfortable that you sleep right away the moment you lay on it.'' he stated.

Sting nodded, "Indeed." he said taking a sip of his coffee, "I feel so refresh when I woke up.'' he said.

"I wish that every morning was like this.'' Ben said wishfully, "You know... waking up in a good mood and not waking up like a zombie that haven't eaten for days.'' he stated.

Sting chuckled, "Yeah... I get that a lot, too.'' he said in agreement. They then saw a baggy-eyed Kenji Kazama walking towards them, "Good morning, Kenji.'' the dragon slayer greeted, "Let me guess... you didn't get enough sleep?'' he guessed in question.

Kenji let's out a groan, "Ugh... more like I didn't get any sleep at all.'' he replied, "For Christ sake! Could Chizuru at least sleep without letting out any sounds from his goddamn mouth for straight hours?!" he complained.

Ben winced, "Oooh... that's bad.'' he said.

Kenji let's out a yawn, "Chizuru already left the tent...'' he said before turning around, 'I'm heading back to sleep... tell the camp director that I'm not feeling well.'' he advised before walking off.

"Okay." Ben complied before turning to Sting, "I'm so definitely not going to sleep with Chizuru around.'' he said with a blank look.

"I wonder how Yuuki and Connie handles Chizuru's loud snores in their sleep." Sting mused before taking a sip of his coffee.

Meanwhile in Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's tent, we get a close up look of Twilight stirring in her sleep with a look of discomfort on her face when suddenly, "NOOOO!" she let out a scream with arms covering herself.

From the other bed, Sunset sprung up from her bed upon hearing Twilight's scream, "What happened?" she asked with her eyes close, a few drool on her mouth while in a fighting stance.

Twilight then sat up from her bed, "Nothing.'' she claimed, "Sorry, Sunset.'' she apologized and unaware of the pinkish aura sparkling all over and her surroundings.

Sunset rubs her eyes and upon opening it, she was greeted by the sight of Twilight glowing in pinkish aura and her bed along with other stuffs, Spike's bed included, levitating above the ground, Sunset's eyes shrink in shock, "Uh, Twilight..." the bacon-haired girl called out nervously, "I think something happened..." she pointed out.

Twilight looks down and realized that she's floating in midair, freaking her out, "YAAAAHHHH!" she yelped in fright before everything fell back down to the floor, including Spike's bed.

Spike then shifted on his bed, "Ugh..." he spoke tiredly, "Is it time to get up already?" he groaned before going back to sleep.

Sunset crosses her arms, "Twilight, we really have to talk about this." she advised.

Twilight had a hand on her forehead while turning her attention to her friend, "No, we don't!" she relied defiantly while curling up into a ball and looking away as Sunset looks at her friend in concern.

* * *

Later that day at the camp lakeside, we see Sandalwood, Muffins and Deuce Gorgon were out on one of the sailboats in the middle of the lake unmoving, Muffins blew out a wind from her mouth in order to get the boat but to no avail, she looks at her companions with a shrug, whom both shrugged back.

By the docks, we see Fluttershy, Chizuru Tachibana and Cesaro Oohori gathered at one side of the dock with the latter two fishing and on the other side of the dock, we see Timber Spruce having a conversation with Captain Planet when Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Allen Walker approaches them. By the lakeside, we see Yuuichirou Hyakuya, Shinoa Hiiragi, Rentarou Satomi and Enju Aihara having a conversation while on the other part of the lakeside, we see Flash Sentry, Snips and Snails watching Trixie Lulamoon doing something.

Twilight and Sunset then arrives, the latter glances at the former whom then looks away, "Hey, I know you don't want to..." the bacon-haired girl spoke, "... but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic," she advised, "If you could learn to control it-" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"But that's just it!" Twilight interrupted, "I'll never be able to control it!" she exclaimed with clenched fists when suddenly from the background, the sailboat moves forward in a terrifying speed and crashes to the docks, creating a loud a crash.

The girls turns around to see half of the dock destroyed. In the water, we see Sandalwood and Deuce are holding on a piece of wood while Muffins is clinging over the tipped over sailorboat. Timber, Captain, Ed and Allen were laying down on the remaining part of the dock while Fluttershy stood there in shock but all are unharmed. The same thing can't be said for Chizuru and Oohori who were caught directly in the crash, the two boys are currently in the water with the blonde's whole body is seen floating down on the water like some sort of corpse.

Fluttershy turns to them, "Are you two, okay?'' she called out in concern.

Oohori wipes some water off his face, "We're dandy, Fluttershy, thank you for asking.'' he grumbled in reply.

"Bleblebebleblebleblebleble..." Chizuru let's out a blabbering noise under water.

Rainbow Dash, Ben and Sting then arrives, "We heard a loud crash! What the fuck just happened?!" Ben asked in surprise.

Twilight then spoke, "I didn't mean to!" she yelped in panic, causing Ben and Sting to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sunset places a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened." she said before rushing towards the docks, followed by Rainbow, Ben and Sting, Twilight looks at her for a minute with a worried look before following them while rubbing her arm at the same time.

At the ruin docks, Timber helps Sandalwood and Deuce out from the water while Ed assisted Muffins back on the docks as Allen then helps Oohori fished Chizuru out of the water.

Rainbow, Ben, Sting and Sunset arrives with the rainbow-haired athlete helping Captain up, Sunset then spoke, "Are you okay?" she asked while Ed handed Muffins a towel.

"Yeah..." Sandalwood, "It was so weird…" he noted, while the rest of the group came over, "We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind then all of a sudden, bam!" he explained while smacking his right hand with his fist, "The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock." he finished while Allen and Oohori managed to pull Chizuru out of the water.

"It was a really weird experience, dude." Deuce commented as Timber led them off the structure.

Pinkie then let's out a gasp, "You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!" she asked in panic towards Trixie, who gave her a look of disbelief.

Twilight looks away, "No..." she whispered with a shake of her head, "... it was me." she claimed before walking off.

Trixie then spoke, "Spirit, show yourself!" she beckoned, "The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" she demanded as Pinkie facepalmed in disbelief.

"What's that?!" a voice calls out.

The scene then changes to Rarity Belle alongside Snips, Snails, Bon Bon, Valhallen and Watermelody looking at a purple, sparkling substance in the water which came from the boat.

Rarity then jogs towards the docks where Applejack, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Sting and Ben looking at the wreckage, the rainbow-haired athlete then spoke, "Oh, man!" she groaned in frustration, "All our hard work! Ruined!" she complained.

Fluttershy then looks down on the water, "At least the fishies are eating well." she mused as several fishes pokes their head out from the water.

"Lucky them." Oohori muttered from the lakeside where he is seen pumping Chizuru's leg up and down like a force rod with water sprinkling out from the blonde's mouth.

Ben rubs the back of his head, "Well... this is frustrating.'' he spoke, "I really put a lot of effort on nailing those boards!" he pointed out.

Sting then picks up a piece of food, "We can still use these things as firewood.'' he suggested.

"Or..." Sunset spoke, "... we can salvage what we can out of the water and maybe we can still fix this." she suggested.

Sting playfully pointed the piece of wood at her, "I thought of that, too.'' he mused earning an amused roll of eyes from Sunset.

"But can we really fix the dock in time?'' Ben asked.

"We have to try!" Rarity cried out, "Camp Everfree needs a runway!" she exclaimed.

"Dock." Applejack corrected.

"Dock, yes..." Rarity uttered, "That's what I meant." she claimed as Applejack rolls her eyes.

Ben then claps his hands, "Okay then... let's get to work.'' he ushered.

As everyone began to start working on repairing the docks, Twilight watches them before running off to the forest. After a few minutes of walking, Twilight arrives at a small river with a waterfall and for some odd reason, she began to sing.

_It used to be so simple…_

_It was a world I understood…_

_I didn't know what I didn't know,_

_And life seemed pretty good…_

_But now the darkness rises…_

_From somewhere deep inside of me…_

_Her power overtakes me…_

_Can I keep this midnight from getting free?_

_If I can stay with the light,_

_I know I'll be free!_

_And I can start to be whole,_

_I can start to be me!_

_But instead I am struggling…_

_With all that I see…_

_And these friends…_

_Mustn't see the midnight in me!_

_The midnight in me!_

_They mustn't see the midnight in me..._

Twilight finishes the song, hugging herself while sitting on a log with a solemn expression. Twilight let's out a sigh when suddenly something came out from the river with a large splash, "YAAAAAAHH!" she screamed in fright but her fear turns into surprise when she saw Eddy Skipper McGee was the one who came out from the water, "Eddy? You scared the living lights of me.'' she stated when she took notice of Eddy's baggy red eyes despite being covered by his wet bangs, "Eddy? Is there something wrong?'' she asked in concern but Eddy responded by slowly walking out of the water before slowly making his way into the forest, Twilight could only watch him go in confusion, "Guess... I'm not the only one whom is having a bad day.'' she stated.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tent area, we see Sunset and Sting walking around looking for a certain scholar whom happens to be the counterpart of a pony princess from another world.

"Where could Twilight have gone to?'' Sunset muttered.

"Maybe she's back in your tent?'' Sting replied while pointing a finger at the tent shared by Sunset and Twilight.

The two enters the tent only to find it empty, save for the still sleeping Spike on his bed, "So many squirrels...'' the puppy muttered in his sleep.

Sunset kneels down to him, "Spike.'' she calls out.

Despite Sunset trying to wake him up nicely, Spike was awoken abruptly, "Ah!" he yelped only to see Sting and Sunset looking at him, "Oh..." he uttered, "Aw, man!" he groaned while rubbing his eyes, "I was having the best dream..." he claimed when his eyes widen in realization, "Wait... that dream could be a reality!" he mused getting off of his bed and was about to make his way outside.

Sunset then halted him, "Before you run off to chase squirrels..." she started, "... do you have any idea where Twilight could be?" she asked, "I really need to talk to her." she said.

"What happened?" Spike asked in concern, "Did she do that lifting things off the ground thing again?" he guessed with a wave of his paw.

"That's just it." Sunset spoke, "I don't know if it was her." she admitted, "But if it was... we need to deal with it head on." she declared while placing her right fist onto her hand.

"I can track her down." Spike offered.

Sting nodded, "Then lead the way, Spike." he egged.

Spike nodded before running out of the tent with Sunset and Sting close behind.

* * *

Back in the forest, we see Twilight making her way back to the camp despite being stressed by the recent events that she believes was her fault.

"Keep it together..." Twilight spoke, "Deep breaths..." she advised to herself, "You are not a monster." she said with clenched fists.

Then all of a sudden, Timber came out from the tree she was passing, surprising her on the process, "DAAAAHHH!" they both screamed at the same time.

They quickly recovered upon realizing each other, "Oh, hi..." Twilight greeted, "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

Timber's eyes widen in surprise, "Uh..." he uttered nervously, "Looking for you." he replied flirtatiously while pointing fingers at her with his index fingers, much to her surprise.

"Oh..." Twilight quipped while still rubbing the back of her head, "I just went on a nature walking and got a little lost." she claimed.

"Let me show you the way." Timber offered as they walk forward on a straight path, "I'm kind of an expert at these woods." he claimed while walking backwards, "I've lived here my whole life." he said.

"That must have been nice." Twilight mused, "Growing up at a camp." she pointed out.

"Yeah... though it has its downsides." Timber admitted which shoving his hands into his pockets, "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people." he confessed while moving a tree branch out of the way

"Really?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Timber turns to her, "I was ten." he said, "I really wanted to hang out at the mall." he admitted as they shared a chuckle, "I've never told that to anyone," he confessed as he walked up to her, both are sporting a blush, "You must be special." he noted said, "And not just because you have tree branch in your hair..." he mused while pulling out a twig from Twilight's ponytail.

Twilight placed a hand on top of her in surprise, "Ugh..." she groaned, "How long has that been in there?" she asked.

"Not long." Timber replied, "Just the whole time we were talking." he joked.

Twilight gasped before chuckling, "Well, why didn't you say something?" she pointed out while elbowing his back before walking off with him.

Meanwhile, we see Sunset, Sting and Spike hiding behind some bushes and apparently heard Timber and Twilight's conversation.

"I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later." Sunset suggested with a grin, earning a nod from both Sting and Spike.

The trio stood up from their hiding spot when suddenly, Eddy came out from another shrubbery, surprising them on the process.

"Ah! Eddy! What are you doing here?" Sunset asked but got no response as Eddy walks pass them, sluggishly like a mindless zombie, "Uh, Eddy? Are you okay?'' she asked in concern but once again got no response from Eddy as he kept walking until his disappears through another shrubbery, Sunset turns Sting, "I think there's something really wrong with Eddy because that kind of behavior isn't exactly normal.'' she pointed out.

Sting placed a hand on chin while in deep thoughts before smiling, "And I think it's still an Ed-thing, so there's nothing to be worried about.'' he reassured.

Sunset sighed, "You guys know Eddy better than me, so I'll take your word for it.'' she said.

* * *

Later that day at the campgrounds, we see a few people by the rock climbing wall. We see Bulk Biceps flexing his muscles while lifting Muffins up as Flash looks at them in amusement as Watermelody and Starlight walks off the area. By the rock climbing wall, we see Octavia Melody climbing the wall with Lyra Heartstrings supporting her while Rarity and Applejack are getting ready.

Principal Celestia, Rainbow, Edward Elric, T.K., Yan, Madoka Kaname, Sega Saturn, Luluco, Lilith Bristol and Kiba Inuzuka are gathered around the place.

Mitsuo is then seen on top of the wall, "Come on, guys!" he mocked, "I'm pretty sure you can climb this shit without any harness!" he mocked.

"Get down from there, Mitsuo!" Edward scolded, "Or I'll come up there and push you down back to the ground!" he threatened.

"Make me, shortstack!" Mitsuo challenged with hands on his hips.

A tick-mark appears on Edward's head, "Hohoho!" he let's out a forced laugh while folding his sleeves, "I love a good challenge!" he exclaimed as he was about to charge forward but Yan and Kiba holds him back.

Celestia rolls her eyes, already used with the AWA Heroes' behavior, she then spoke, "Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust." she said, "Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you." she advised before walking off to check on Octavia and Lyra.

Rainbow then crosses her arms, "Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going." she pointed out in frustration.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolded.

"Sorry..." Rainbow apologized with a shrug of shoulders, "I've been waiting to do this since we got here." she reasoned rather impatiently.

Rarity then spoke, "Well, you'll have to wait a little longer, darling." she advised before climbing up as Applejack supports her.

Twilight and Timber arrives as Rainbow turns to them, "Oh, good!" the rainbow-haired exclaimed in excitement, "Twilight... if you spot me, I can finally go." she noted, "I'll go get another harness." she said before running off.

"I'm not sure-" Twilight tried to say but was interrupted when Timber placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I... better make sure my sister doesn't need anything." Timber spoke, "See you later?" he mused with a finger salute as Twilight watches him walk away with a smile.

Suddenly, Sunset, Sting and Spike arrives at the area, "Twilight, there you are!" Sunset called out which got the bespectacled girl's attention, "I was looking for you!" she said.

But before anyone could say something, the ground suddenly began to shake without warning, much to everyone's surprise while a few screams at the same time.

"Woah... woah..." Mitsuo squawked on top of the wall when he suddenly lost balance, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he let's out a scream as he fell to the ground before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone winced, "Oooohh..." they cooed in grimaced, "Well..." Edward spoke, "... that's what he gets for calling me a shortstack.'' he said with a blank look.

The shaking didn't last long as everything went back to normal, much to everyone's relief, "Well... that was unexpected." Sting commented.

"Was than an earthquake?" Spike asked.

"We aren't near any fault lines..." Twilight pointed out.

"Hey!" Bulk's voice called out. Everyone then turns to see Bulk, Muffins and Flash standing near a trail of pink, sparkling substance on the ground, "Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?!" he asked loudly while scratching his head.

Sting ran towards it, kneeling down with one knee as he checks on it, his eyes then narrowed, "This is... quite peculiar.'' he commented.

Meanwhile, Rarity suddenly lost her grip on the rock climbing wall, "Kyaaaa!" she yelped flailing her arms wildly before grasping the rope tight, "I-I believe I'd like to come down now!" she cried out.

Applejack gave her a thumbs up, she tried to pull her down but was unable to move the rope, "Sorry..." she apologized, "...it's a little bit stuck," she pointed out when suddenly, an orange aura lit up over her hands, so when she managed to pull down the rope, she accidentally pulled too hard and Rarity was shot up to the top of the wall with a loud shriek.

Applejack accidentally let's go of the rope in surprise which causes Rarity to fall down quickly and despite her confusion, the cowgirl managed to grab the end of the rope, stopping Rarity from hitting the ground, the fashionista then turns to her, "Applejack!" she shouted, "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Is everything okay over there?" Celestia asked in concern as everyone gathers around the two.

"Uh, I don't know what happened..." Applejack admitted, "I didn't even pull the rope that hard." she pointed out, "It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden." she claimed.

Rarity glares at her, "I was scared half to death!" she exclaimed angrily while trying to get the harness of her waist.

"It wasn't my fault!" Applejack replied, "Let me help you get your harness off." she offered walking towards her.

"No thank you!" Rarity replied while sticking her hands out when suddenly, she accidentally created a diamond-shaped shield-like energy and pushes Applejack into the bushes with a scream which was then followed by a splashing noise.

Applejack then came out from the bushes with a blank look, she was dripping wet from head to toe while spitting out water from her mouth, "What in the world just happened?!" Celestia asked running towards Applejack.

Rarity had a look of shock while staring at her hands, "Oh, dear!" she spoke, "I am so sorry!" she apologized, "I think." she added, "Did I just do... whatever that was?" she asked her companions as Celestia came back with Applejack.

"I... don't think it was your fault..." Twilight muttered while fidgeting with her fingers, "I'm gonna go get Applejack a towel." she said before walking off.

Sunset and Spike watches Twilight go before speaking, "Me too." the bacon-haired girl spoke before letting down Spike and followed Twilight while the rest gathered around Rarity, "You're not the only one with a new kind of magic!" she pointed out happily, "This is great!" she exclaimed in excitement as Sting catches up with them.

"I agree." Sting spoke, "Those kind of abilities might come in handy one day.'' he pointed out.

Twilight turns to them, "No, it's not!" she exclaimed in disagreement, "Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other!" she exclaimed with clenched fists, "Why is this happening?" she asked placing her hands against her head, "I don't-!" she tried to say but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hi, girls and mister handsome!" Gloriosa Daisy greeted from behind, "Anything I can do for you?" she asked politely.

"Uh, Applejack just fell into the lake!" Twilight replied.

"And Mitsuo fell from the rock climbing wall." Sting added with a blank look.

Gloriosa had a look of surprise, "Oh no!" she yelped, "She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, ooh, and a hot cocoa! While Mitsuo needs a lot of first aid!" she listed off, "I've got this!" she declared before running off.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, "What was that?" Spike asked in surprise.

"I think some cats are fighting." Sting replied.

"Nah... that was Fluttershy." Sunset corrected.

Their eyes then widen in realization, "FLUTTERSHY!" they all exclaimed in concern before running off towards a certain direction.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if the Necklace Game was absent but I decided to save it for the next chapter, so I get the main plot moving.**

**Next chapter... the girls discovered their newfound abilities... for better or for worse.**

**Until then paalam!**


	5. Legend of Everfree Part 5

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! And I'm glad that everyone enjoys the previous and it seems that some of you readers are intrigued by Eddy's weird behavior, you'll find out soon what's going on with him.**

**Synchro - There are other Gundam characters part of the AWA, I'm just trying to figure out how to introduce them.**

**tachatat18 - ****Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori, Yaya Yuiki, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Kuukai Souma are already part of the AWA, they will be introduced in later chapters. One by one.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - The characters you mentioned are up to debate.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

After hearing Fluttershy's scream, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sting Eucliffe quickly made their way towards where Fluttershy's scream was heard. The four then arrives at the dining hall but before they could open the door, it slams open with an irritated Sayaka Miki, covered by cream and sprinkles, coming out.

"That's it! I need a shower and I need it now!" Sayaka demanded before walking off with loud footsteps.

Sunset, Twilight and Sting looks at each other for a minute before entering the dining hall and were greeted by the sight of a bunch of sprinkled pastry dough splattered across the place, from the table to the ceiling and to even Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy themselves.

"What happened?!" Sunset asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know." Fluttershy replied while wiping her cheek, "We were just decorating cookies and-" she tried to say when Pinkie interrupted.

"And I was all..." Pinkie Pie spoke, "You need more sprinkles!" she exclaimed, "And you need more sprinkles!" she added cheerfully while waving her arms towards the dough.

Sunset crosses her arms, "So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff...'' she mused with a smirk.

"And I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy..." Pinkie explained while reaching something from a container, "... when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!" she exclaimed while pulling out a bunch of sprinkles before tossing them up while glowing pink when suddenly it exploded, messing everyone's hair back while splattering them with pastries, Pinkie the shook her head which got rid of the dough on her hair, "Just like that, only earlier!" she mused while resting a hand upon the table.

Sting then tastes a piece of dough from his cheek, "Hmm... in fairness it's tasty.'' he mused.

Sunset then walks towards Pinkie and grabs her hand, "Oookaay..." the bacon-haired girl spoke, "Why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?" she advised nervously.

"Oh, dear..." Fluttershy uttered in concern while Twilight takes off a piece of dough from her hair, "We really should clean all of this up." she said before running towards a rack, she tried to reach out for a piece of towel but to no avail, "Can someone help me out?" she asked when suddenly a little orange bird flies by, grabs the towel and handed to her, "Thank you, mister Bird." she said in gratitude as the bird perches on her fingers, "Why of course I can get you a little something to-" she was saying when realization hits her, "Did you just... talk?" she asked nervously, getting a chirp in response, "But I don't speak 'chirp'." she pointed out while shaking her head as the bird tweeted again, "I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand." she admitted when the bird chirped once more making her eyes wide, "Please don't call for your friends!" she pleaded when suddenly, a large group of birds and owls flew in, and perches themselves upon her arms, "It's... nice to meet all of you, too." she greeted a nervous smile.

Everyone turns to her, "Were you just talking to the birds?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm... yes?" Fluttershy replied nervously when suddenly, the door slams open, "KYAAA!" she let's out a shriek, causing the birds to fly off her.

Fortunately for the animal lover, it was just Applejack and Rarity Belle coming inside the dining hall.

"Did ya tell them what happened?" Applejack, "So crazy!" she said, "I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin' wall like it was nothin'! Like I had way more strength than I usually do." she explained, "Not on the same level as Oohori or Big Ed's but still.'' she pointed out.

Rarity then spoke, "And I made a diamondy thing appear out of nowhere which normally I'd be excited about..." she stated, "I mean, the facets were just perfect, and the-" she was saying but was interrupted.

"Rarity!" Applejack called out.

"Ooh, sorry." Rarity apologized in realization, "It knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared!" she exclaimed.

Applejack then placed a hand on her chin, "Speaking of disappearin'..." she spoke, "... has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" she asked with her arms crossed.

Suddenly, a rainbow-colored blur raced through the doors, zooming past everyone before slamming into a wall, the rainbow blur was none other than Rainbow Dash, who then fell down onto the floor, "Ow!" she yelped in pain.

Applejack jogged towards her, "Whoa!" she exclaimed while kneeling down next to her, "How'd you do that?" she asked.

Rainbow shook her head, "I dunno!" she replied as Applejack helps her up, "I started running to get the harness and the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town!" she explained.

"But if you had some sort of super speed." Rarity pointed out, "Why you were gone for so long?" she asked.

"Because I lost it when I got far away." Rainbow replied while lifting up her left knee, "And then it came back when I got close to camp." she stated.

"Your surprising super speed reminds me of Wally and Ayumi's.'' Sting spoke, "But instead of leaving a trail of yellow blur or a blue static energy, you leave behind a trail of rainbow-colored blur.'' he stated.

"As weird as it is... it's kinda fitting." Rainbow replied in agreement.

"But this is really surprising." Sting pointed out, "You girls suddenly getting different abilities... Applejack's super strength, Rainbow's super speed, Fluttershy's ability to talk to animals, Rarity diamond-thingy and whatever Pinkie has.'' he listed off, "I know you girls can pony up but never once you've exhibit these kind of abilities.'' he stated, "So... why now?" he asked, "And here in camp of all places.'' he added in disbelief.

Pinkie let's out gasp, "Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" she exclaimed while hopping in excitement.

Sunset then spoke, "Not all of us have gotten new abilities." she pointed out, "I haven't..." she admitted before turning to Twilight, "... but Twilight..." she trail only for Twilight to shake her head in disapproval, "...hasn't, either..." she corrected. Then a thought came in her mind as she turns to Sting, "Do you think the camp has something to do with Eddy's current behavior as well?'' she asked.

"I think it's still an Ed-thing." Sting replied earning a blank response from Sunset.

Applejack let's out a sigh, "So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind..." she muttered while jabbing a thumb behind her.

"Something at the camp must be making this happen." Sunset pointed out while Twilight glances off to the side nervously.

Fluttershy then spoke, "Um, Gaea Everfree?" she said when suddenly, the door opens and in came a shadowy figure as Fluttershy shrieked in fright.

Fortunately for everyone, the shadowy figure was none other than Gloriosa Daisy carrying carrying a stack of towels with Applejack's hat on top, "Applejack!" she called out, "I was looking for you!" she pointed out walking toward her, "Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes." she said handing the towels in Applejack's hands and placing her hat upon her head, Gloriosa then took notice of the mess around place "Uh, what happened in here?" she asked in surprise.

"We're kinda trying to figure that out." Sunset replied.

"Well, don't worry about it." Gloriosa reassured, "I got this!" she declared confidently.

Suddenly, the doors open as Sandalwood and Muffins appears by the doorway, "Gloriosa!" Sandalwood called out, "I kicked my beanbag into the lake!" he told her while jabbing a thumb behind him.

Gloriosa's left eye then twitches in annoyance, "I'll get you another one!" she promised with a bright smile.

"And I'm all out of arrows!" Muffins added while holding out a few broken ones in her hands.

"Say no more!" Gloriosa replied, "New arrows coming right up!" she declared.

Just then, Timber Spruce came in between Sandalwood and Muffins, "There you are!" Timber exclaimed walking up to his sister, "Filthy Rich is back." he told her in a whisper, "Do you want me to handle it?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Gloriosa whispered back angrily, "I've got this!" she declared before walking off with her brother.

Gloriosa briefly placed her hand onto Sunset's arm, causing the bacon-haired girl to hear screams of rage, "Fluttershy, enough with the screaming!" Sunset yelled before turning to Fluttershy.

"I didn't scream..." Fluttershy replied in confusion.

"For once..." Rainbow uttered out in annoyance.

"Nobody did." Rarity pointed out when suddenly, they heard Kenji Kazama screaming angrily from the outside, "But right now... someone did.'' she corrected.

"Chizuru must have angered him again." Sting deducted.

Sunset then placed a hand on her head, "Huh?" she uttered in confusion.

Suddenly, the voice of Principal Celestia's spoke through the loudspeaker, _"Attention, campers!"_ she called, "_Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables."_ she announced, _"And no, Chizuru, Bray Wyatt's lantern-head doesn't count.''_ she finished.

Applejack then spoke, "I don't know about the rest of y'all." she said, "But I've been lookin' forward to comin' here for a month." she told them with her arms crossed, "Maybe we forget about this 'new magic' for a bit and just try to focus on enjoyin' our time at camp?" she suggested.

"I was also excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show." Rarity added.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball!" Rainbow exclaimed with a fist pump.

"I think we should try to figure it out." Sunset spoke, "But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want." she trailed as everyone cheered while Twilight looks away nervously.

Sting then spoke, "We'll figure things out once we're back in the AWA.'' he stated, "Let's just clean up this place before we head towards the picnic area.'' he suggested.

Sunset nodded, "All right." she said in agreement.

"I'll go get some brooms and mops." Rainbow volunteered before running towards a nearby closet, she opens it when suddenly her eyes widen in horror, "Diaaahhhh!" she let's out a scream, backing away a bit while covering herself with her arms.

Inside the closet was none other than Eddy Skipper McGee, whom looks worse for the wear, his hair is messy with twigs and leaves sticking out on it, his blood-shot eyes are round as a circle with heavy bags underneath and his clothes wears a mess.

Everyone looks inside the closet and grimaced at his current appearance, "What the?! Eddy!" Sunset exclaimed in shock.

"What in tarnation happened to you?!" Applejack asked in shock.

Eddy didn't respond instead, he walks out of the closet and slowly made his way towards the door, Sting quickly opens the door for him, "After you.'' he mused as Eddy raised a hand in gratitude before walking out, Sting then closes the door and saw the girls staring at him, "What?'' he asked in confusion.

"I'm beginning to think that Eddy's behavior is more than an ed-thing." Sunset muttered with a blank look.

* * *

Later that evening, we see everyone gathered around the lakeside, Gloriosa, Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are seen standing by the docks while the students are seen working on their paper lanterns on separate picnic tables.

At one picnic table shared by Kenji Kazama, Chizuru Tachibana, Julie Sigtuna and Lilith Bristol, Kenji took notice that Chizuru is drawing ecstatically on his lantern.

"What the heck are you drawing, Chizuru?'' Kenji asked with raised eyebrow. The male blonde then responded by showing him a nicely-drawn portrait of Kenji and himself sharing a smile, Kenji blinks in surprise before smiling, "That's... pretty nice.'' he complimented earning a grin from the male blonde.

Meanwhile at another picnic table shared by Sunset, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy, the party-lover is seen placing marshmallows on top of her lantern which Rarity took notice.

"Um, Pinkie Pie..." Rarity called out, "What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Putting marshmallows in my lantern!" Pinkie replied, "Then when we light them... mine will be beautiful and delicious!" she exclaimed in excitement.

At another picnic table, we see Twilight and Spike with former working on her lantern, Spike was looking over the other before turning to Twilight, "Hey, Twilight." he spoke, "Why aren't you with everyone else?" he asked.

Twilight turns around with a worried look, "Sunset said something at camp is causing the other girls and the guys to get new magic." she spoke, "I think it's Midnight Sparkle." she claimed "She's still part of me, I can feel it!" she exclaimed, "And I think her magic is infecting my friends!" she finished.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Spike asked.

"I don't know what I can do..." Twilight replied with a worried look.

"Okay, everyone!" Gloriosa spoke as everyone turns to the docks, "It's time to watch your lanterns fly!" she declared in excitement with outstretched arms.

And with that, everyone stood up from their respective tables and made their way towards the dock with their paper lanterns in hand.

Twilight was behind everyone when Timber approaches her, "Hey, cool lantern!" he complimented, "Mine's my face!" he mused putting the lantern(with his face drawn on it) in front of his face, Twilight let's out a nervous chuckle before sadly walking off, Timber then catches up to her, "Uh, you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight hummed in response.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight..." Timber pointed out in concern, making Twilight look away in grimace.

The two made it to the docks as everyone are lighting up their lanterns and upon lighting up the candle inside her lantern, Twilight let's out a smile.

After that, everyone readied themselves as they wait for Gloriosa's signal, "Ready?" she asked, "And... go!" she exclaimed as everyone threw their paper lanterns upwards, floating slowly towards the starry night sky.

Pinkie then tosses her marshmallow-decorated lantern up only for it to plopped back down with a loud splatter, much to everyone's surprise, "Aw!" she groan in disappointment before smiling, "Oh, well!" she said with a shrugged, "Now I get to eat it!" she exclaimed before squatting down and began gobbling the marshmallows, leaving her with a messy face, "Yep... beautiful and delicious." she said with a smirk.

Chizuru then spoke, "Come on, everybody, sing with me!" he egged, _"And at last I see the light~"_ he sang.

_"And it's like the fog is lifted~"_ everyone followed, _"And at last I see the light~"_ they sang altogether.

_"And it's like the sky is new~"_ Pinkie sings in solo.

_"And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted, All at once everything is different, Now that I see you~"_ everyone sang altogether.

_"Now that I see you~"_ Chizuru sang in solo.

"Why is it directed at me?!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance as everyone burst out in laughter.

* * *

Later that night, everyone are fast asleep in their respective tents. Meanwhile in Sunset and Twilight's tent, we see the bacon-haired girl snoring softly on her bed when she began to stir upon hearing noise, she got up and open her eyes and much to her shock, both Twilight and Spike are gone inside their tent.

"Twilight?" Sunset uttered in confusion, she stood and goes through to the tent flaps, her eyes widen when she saw Twilight and Spike into the woods, "Twilight!" she cried out before going back inside and not a minute later, she came out in her camp attire, "Where is she going?" she asked herself in concern while going after her friends to the woods.

Twilight kept on running, she looks back a bit when she bumps onto someone, she looks up to see Sting standing in front of him, "Where the fuck do you think you're going, Twilight?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Twilight could utter a reply, Sunset arrives, "Twilight? Sting?" she called out with the bespectacled nervously grabs her arm, "What are you doing out here?" she asked her in concern.

"I was having a nightly walk when I came across Twilight." Sting replied, "She seems to be in a hurry.'' he pointed out as Twilight bit her lower lip.

Twilight then spoke, "We're... we're meeting a cab to take us home." she replied with a nervous smile.

Sunset raised an eyebrow as Spike spoke, "She thought you'd talk her out of it...'' he pointed out.

"Because I would." Sunset admitted before turning to Twilight, "Twilight, you can't leave." she said while gently grabbing Twilight's arm when all of a sudden, her eyes widen and glows bright as she began to see memories about Twilight blaming herself for all the strange things on in the camp including her friends getting new abilities, Sunset's eyes then flashed back to normal while letting go of Twilight's arm, "Twilight, there's no Midnight Sparkle, there's only you." she reassured while placing her right hand onto her shoulder.

Twilight's eyes widen in shock, "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"When I touched your hand, I could see things, I could understand why you were leaving." Sunset explained when her eyes in widen realization, "My new magic...!" she uttered in excitement, "This is my new magic!" she said, "This is incredible!" she exclaimed in glee.

"That explains why your eyes were glowing back then." Sting pointed out, "And I must say... that's an interesting new ability you got there, Sunset.'' he complimented making her smile grew bigger.

Twilight shook her head, "No, it's not!" she denied, "I'm infecting you now!" she exclaimed in panic.

"Twilight, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing." Sunset advised in concern.

"Easy for you to say." Twilight replied, "Magic turned you into something beautiful, the last time I tried to use it, it turned me into a monster." she pointed out.

Sting then spoke, "Actually... a lot of guys confessed that you look pretty attractive back then.'' he pointed out, "Myself included.'' he admitted, "Ow!" he yelped in pain when Sunset elbowed his sides.

"I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again..." Twilight admitted.

"Yeah..." Sunset spoke, "... last time I turned into something amazing but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too." she pointed out, "So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me." she reassured with a smile, "I can help you, Twilight and the rest of our friends can be there for you, too." she said, "But not if you run away." she pointed out.

Twilight sigh before turning to her, "I'll stay," she declared, "But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now." she pointed out, "Not until we know why this is happening." she stated while adjusting her glasses.

Sunset nodded, "Understood.'' she replied but before anyone could utter a word, they suddenly heard a rustling sound, "What was that?!" the bacon-haired girl exclaimed as everyone looks around cautiously.

Suddenly, an ax rose up from the bush, taking them by surprise and shock, "AAAAAAHHHH!" Sunset and Twilight let's out a scream of fright with their hands hold together.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" another voice screamed in fright which later revealed to be Timber's with the ax raised above his shoulders.

"Sssshh!" Sting hushed, "Keep it down! You'll wake up everyone back at the campsite!" he chastised.

Timber then stops screaming when he recognizes the people in front of him, "Wait..." he uttered, "Twilight?" he called out while lowering down his ax.

"Timber?" Twilight spoke, "I'm so glad it's just you!" she said in relief, "Wait, what are you doing out here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With an ax?" Sunset added.

Sting then spoke, "Are you planning to do some sort of Jason Voorhees-like massacre here in this camp?'' he asked, "If so...'' he said before bringing out a baseball bat, "... I'll stop you, right here, right now.'' he declared with a serious look.

Timber raised his hands up, "Dude... chill.'' he said before pulling out a cart of logs from the bushes, "I was chopping down firewood...'' he replied.

Sunset crosses her arms, "In the middle of the night?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Timber shrugged his shoulders, "We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire." he replied, "And if I didn't take care of it tonight..." he started while placing down the ax on a piece of wood, "... it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list." he pointed out, "I've got this!" he said while imitating his sister with a wave of both of his hands as he and Twilight shares a chuckle, "What about you guys?" he asked, "Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?" he pointed out.

Sting spoke, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around for a while until I get tired.'' he replied.

Sunset then places a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "And I was sleepwalking." she claimed, "Twilight found me and were bringing me back to camp when we came across Sting." she explained with Twilight nodding in agreement.

"Come on." Timber spoke, "I'll walk you guys back, I'll protect you from... Gaea Everfree!" he exclaimed in a spooky tone, "Everfree! Everfree!" he repeated while doing scary expressions on his face.

"Dude... I don't show if I should be impressed or be annoyed by those faces your making." Sting commented with blank look.

"Come on." Sunset spoke, "That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire." she pointed out.

"Oh, no. It's legit." Timber defied, "How else would you explain what happened at the docks?" he pointed out, "And that weird thing where the earth shook?" he added, "Come on." he said while holding out a hand for Twilight, "I know a shortcut back to the tents." he said as Twilight accepted his hand before leading her off while pulling the cart of logs at the same time.

Sunset, Spike and Sting watches them go with the bacon-haired girl had a suspicious look on her face, they then took notice the glittering duest falling out of the Timber's pocket to the ground.

"Legit, huh?" Sunset uttered before squatting down ad brushing some glittering dust with her fingers, "I think we just found our 'Gaea Everfree'." she mused with a grin.

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike asked.

"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp." Sunset pointed out, "If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit, it sure would help his cause." she explained.

"If it is him... then how did he managed to get the boat crash at the docks and the earthquake?" Sting pointed out.

Sunset crosses her arms, "Guess we need to find out that first.'' she replied.

"We should tell Twilight." Spike suggested and was about to go after his owner but Sunset stopped him.

"Not yet." Sunset spoke, "She's obviously going through a lot right now." she pointed out, "We should probably be a hundred percent sure before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp." she explained with a serious expression.

"Uh-huh!" Spike replied.

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! The song inserted in this chapter is titled _I See the Light_ from the Tangled movie.**

**Next chapter, Sunset advises everyone to embrace magic... for better or for worse.**

**Until then paalam!**


	6. Legend of Everfree Part 6

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoys the previous chapter. I may not have been adding any 'Necklace game' scene but I'm glad that you guys found enjoyment with Eddy's current predicament.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Fortunately, IT does exist in the AWA story and unfortunately only as a movie. Characters from Brave Witches are already part of the AWA, a Dr. Stone & Fire Force storyline is up for debate.**

**Guest - You'll see.**

**Super2019DP - I'm only considering Galen Marek and Ahsoka Tano.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

Meanwhile it was a fine morning at the Holy Country in ZeroTopia, we then focus our attention at the AWA Academy in the middle courtyard. We see Soul Eater Evans, Black Star and Youhei Sunohara reading porn magazines at one bench when Maka Albarn sneaks from behind before whacking their heads with her book, knocking them all out, Maka then proceeds to confiscate the magazines before throwing it in the trash.

The scene then transitions to a small ramen stand manned by Satsuki Yotsuba where we see Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy having a bowl of ramen each when Zoro Roronoa and Sasuke Uchiha approaches them.

A few feet away from the ramen stand, we see Dan Gotanda and Lingyin "Rin" Huang having a conversation when Beauty approaches them and right next to them is a cafe where we see Linkle, Crona and Gertrud Barkhorn gathered at one table at the veranda having snacks while having a conversation at the same time.

"The earthquake yesterday was really something." Crona spoke, "It was so unexpected that I barely had time to react.'' he/she stated.

Linkle nodded, "Yeah... well it's a good thing it only lasted in a few minutes.'' she stated, "Glad that no one was hurt though.'' she said.

"Sadly... that's not the case." Gertrud spoke, "I watched the daily news this morning and it turns out that someone died during the earthquake.'' she revealed, "A girl named Motosu Urano died when she was crushed by a pile of books in a library.'' she stated.

Linkle winced, "Oooh... poor girl.'' she muttered.

"Death by books... what are the odds." Crona commented.

Then Pacifica Casull arrives alongside three young men. The first young man is a dark-skinned Brazilian male with a long dark-brown hair styled in dreadlocks, and has blue eyes. He wears a black headband around his forehead and thin black mask. He wears a dark long-sleeve shoulder gauntlets, a charm necklace wrapped around his chest, white baggy pants with a black belts tied in place by a silver cloud-like buckle and black ninja sandals. This is Bandeiras Hattori.

The second young man is a very well-built adult male with a black short broom-like hair and had dark eyes. He is currently shirtless exposing his upper body, he wears red kickboxer shorts with yellow linings, both of his hands are wrapped with white tapes and red sports socks wraps around his feet. This is Joe Higashi.

The third young man is an African-american male with short black hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow bomber jacket over a yellow sleeveless shirt with purple linings, yellow & purple shorts, yellow & purple socks and white sneakers. This is Lucky Glauber.

"Hello, girls." Pacifica greeted.

"Good morning and welcome back, Pacifica." Gertrud greeted back, "By the way... who are these men behind you?'' she asked.

"Oh! These guys are Bandeiras Hattori, Joe Higashi and Lucky Glauber.'' Pacifica introduced, "The guys are one of the many purchased prisoners from the then defunct slave fortress, the team and I managed to save them from an illegal underground arena.'' she explained, "Right now... the guys are new additions to the AWA.'' she revealed.

"Purchased prisoners?" Crona squawked in shock, "Are you guys, all right?'' he/she asked in concern.

Bandeiras rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... we're fine.'' he reassured, "Getting forced to fight in a daily basis took a toll on us but were recovering quickly after the help of the AWA.'' he stated.

"AWA are providing us with all the help we need to recover our strength." Joe added, "Once we done that, we'll be joining in rescuing the other purchased prisoners.'' he declared, "I had friends that got sold before me, so I'm doing whatever it takes to save them.'' he said in determination.

"Yeah!" Lucky spoke, "My buddies, Heavy D and Brian Battler were sold before me, I'm gonna do my best to save them, so we can be together again as a team!" he exclaimed with fist pump.

Gertrud smiled, "That's good to hear." she said.

But before anything could say something when suddenly, Usopp ran pass them while riding on a scooter, the long-nosed sniper was then followed by a large group of people including Manny Taur, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Ling Yao, Jake Long, You Satou, Ren Nikaidou, Hank Hill, Wario, Waluigi, Kenny Rogers, Heath Burns, Kipling, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Shinpachi Shimura with the last one lagging from behind.

Everyone watches them go in confusion and bewilderment, "What the fuck is going on?!" Bandeiras asked in surprise.

Linkle sighed, "It's that damn necklace game again.'' she muttered in disbelief.

"Necklace game?'' Joe repeated.

"It's a dumb game where competitors fights for a single necklace that gives fortune.'' Gertrud replied in annoyance, "And while the necklace is legit, the ensuing chaos because of the game has cause trouble for everyone.'' she explained.

They then noticed that Bandeiras, Joe and Lucky are gone, "Hey? Where did the guys go?'' Pacifica asked in confusion.

The girls turns around and saw the guys joining the others on chasing Usopp as Linkle facefaulted, "I think we shouldn't have told them about the game.'' she grumbled.

Gertrud sighed in annoyance, "I'm already regretting it.'' she admitted.

**-BREAK-**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

Meanwhile back in the camp, we see several students rebuilding the docks. Chizuru Tachibana and Kenji Kazama were seen looking at the blueprint of the dock with Rainbow Dash standing next to them, Rarity Belle is seen sitting on a beach chair while knitting something on her lap, Ben Tennyson and Applejack are seen hammering some boards while Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Mitsuo are adjusting the ropes on log pillars.

Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill arrives while carrying a large amount of wood above his head, "I got the woods guys!" he announced.

"Thanks, Ed, you can put down now." Chizuru replied without looking back at him.

Ed then drops the pile of woods on top of Chizuru and Kenji, crushing them underneath as Rainbow winced at the sight, "You really need to be careful on dropping things for now on, Ed.'' she advised.

"Do I get a cookie?'' Ed asked with a dumb smile.

Rainbow chuckled before grabbing a few pieces of woods, she then slowly tiptoed her way to the docks as Mitsuo walks pass her, "Feeling like a turtle today, rainbow hair?'' he mocked.

Rainbow ignores him and continues to tiptoeing her way to the dock, she then stops for a minute and let's out a sigh, "Phew!" she breathed out.

Ben then approaches her, "Hey, Rainbow, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Rainbow chuckled nervously, "Yeah... I'm all right.'' she replied, "I'm just a bit... nervous.'' she admitted. She then took notice of Rarity, "Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rarity then spoke, "Oh, I'd love to but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done before it's going to make it into the camp fashion show." she explained, "Though at the pace you guys are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished." she pointed out.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "The dock is our gift to the camp and it's gonna get finished." she declared while hammering a nail down rather gently, "That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood." she pointed out impatiently.

"Well... I can't go any faster!" Rainbow exclaimed, "I don't want to end up in the woods again!" she pointed out.

"Don't be silly." Applejack replied.

"Really?" Rainbow asked while dropping down the boards in hand before mimicking Applejack's slow hammering.

Applejack sighed, "Huh..." she muttered while wiping the sweat off of her forehead, "I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business but I can't." she admitted, "What if I hammer the board into splinters?" she asked in slight panic, earning a nod from everyone. Applejack then looks around before speaking, "Aw, shoot!" she grumbled, "We're all out of nails." she claimed.

Pinkie then stood up, "Oh, here you go!" called out while holding a small box of nails and is prepared to throw them.

"Pinkie, no!" everyone shrieked in fright as Pinkie tossed the box towards them, Applejack jumps away and quickly ducks down while Ben grabs Fluttershy & Rainbow and pulled them aside, Rarity drops her poncho and stuck out her hands which then form another diamond-shaped energy barrier in front of herself, knocking down Mitsuo on the process, whom was just walking by.

The box of nails bounces off the energy barrier before dropping down to the ground and much to everyone's relief, nothing happened. Everyone let's out a sigh of relief before turning to Pinkie with a critical look on their faces.

"What?" Pinkie asked innocently with a shrug when realization hits her, "Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles?" she guessed, "Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh?" she mused while putting her hands on her hips.

Applejack then got back up while Ben helps Fluttershy and Rainbow up from the wooden floor. Rarity then immediately helps Mitsuo up, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mitsuo." she apologized, "I didn't mean to, uh, I don't know how to control this..." she admitted while referring to her powers.

"It's all right." Mitsuo reassured, "Just... try to control your powers next time.'' he advised while patting himself.

"But we don't know how...'' Fluttershy spoke.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening." a voice spoke.

Everyone turns to see Sunset Shimmer and Sting Eucliffe walking towards them, "Sup' you two." Ben greeted, "But what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Do you have them now, too?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sunset nodded, "It started last night." she replied, "When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories." she explained.

Pinkie then zips next to her, "Oooh, fancy!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Try me, try me!" she requested excitedly before grabbing Sunset's hand and placed it upon her head, causing Sunset's eyes to suddenly shine a bright white. Inside Pinkie's mind, Sunset saw her merrily skipping in a crazy colorful world with a lot of crazy colorful creatures around her, "La-la-la-la~!" she sang, "Ooh, taffy!" she mused before yanking off of the creatures' appendages before taking a bite out of it.

The scene then faded out as Sunset could only stare in shock, "That explained so much." she muttered.

"Whatever you saw in her mind, I don't want to know.'' Sting stated.

"Yep!" Pinkie chirped before zipping away.

Sunset shook her head in amusement, "Girls... we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them." she pointed out while walking off towards the end of the dock, "What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?" she asked with a smile as she began to sing.

_So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you,_

_You know it was fate_

_And it might seem scary now_

_But it can be wonderful, too_

_So how about we embrace the magic_

_And make the magic part of you?_

_You take a little dash of magic_

_And you let it ignite_

_Mix things up a little bit_

_And it might start to go right_

_In just five seconds flat_

_How the story has changed_

_All 'cause now you've embraced the magic_

_And it just got better in every way!_

_I say embrace the magic!_

_No more holding back, just let it out_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you!_

_What's standing in your way_

_That you can't move today?_

_You've got the strength in you_

_To make your dreams come true_

_No need to shield yourself_

_From the magic that can help_

_Protect from any harm that might come!_

_So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you_

_You know it was fate_

_So if you listen close_

_You might make a new friend_

_And together we can make it!_

_I say embrace the magic!_

_No more holding back, just let it out!_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you!_

_Once the magic is part of you!_

_Once the magic is part of you!_

_Once the magic is part of you..._

During the whole song, everyone works hard on rebuilding the docks and using the girls' new-founded magic abilities, things just gotten easier. And when the song finished, so does the dock which now has an arch, two benches on each side and lanterns on the posts. The girls alongside Ben, Sting, Ed and Mitsuo are seen at standing at the end of the dock while the others students are gathered around at the front of the dock, looking around in awe.

"Okay, that was pretty awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

Ben whistled, "Look at that beauty.'' he mused as Ed and Mitsuo shared a fistbump.

"And look what you managed to accomplish!" Sunset pointed out with a proud look.

Rarity then spoke, "Please, please, please can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?" she pleaded in excitement.

"Thought you weren't finished with the stitchin' on yer poncho." Applejack pointed out with a smug look.

Rarity then grabs the piece of cloth before stitching it, "I am now.'' she cooed in reply.

"You can go start without me." Sunset spoke before jogging off, "I've gotta go find Twilight." she said, "Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic, too!" she exclaimed in excitement before realizing something, "Uh, not that she has any..." she corrected before running off the docks.

"Wait for me, Sunset!" Sting called out while running after her.

Ben then turns to Rainbow, "By the way, Rainbow, that super speed of yours were awesome!" he complimented.

Rainbow blushed while rubbing the back of her head, "Really? Thanks.'' she said with a cheeky smile.

"Say... if your up for it... would you like to have a race with me?'' Ben suggested, "I wanna see if you can outrun XLR8!" he said with a grin.

Rainbow grins back, "Ha! You're on!" she replied taking on the challenge.

Suddenly, Rarity got in between them, "Before the two of you go off doing a race, I must get Ben's measurements for the camp fashion show.'' she claimed.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, Rarity?" he asked in surprise as Rainbow gave Rarity a blank look for getting in-between her and the bearer of the Omnitrix once again.

Meanwhile at the forgotten pile of woods, Chizuru and Kenji finally rises out from under it.

"Gah! Ugh! My aching back!" Chizuru cried out rubbing his back.

"Jesus Christ... how long have we've been in here?" Kenji grumbled in disbelief.

Then realization hits them, "ED?!" they exclaimed at the same before getting out of the pile and quickly made their way to give the yellow-skinned lump a piece of their mind.

* * *

Back with Sunset and Sting, the two continues to look around for Twilight Sparkle. After passing by Rentarou Amami, Kisara Tendou, Yuuichirou Hyakuya and Shinoa Hiiragi by the row of sailboats, they came across a cabin where they heard the angry of voice of Gloriosa Daisy from inside.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" Gloriosa yelled from inside.

"Sounded like Gloriosa." Sting pointed out.

The two then ran up at the door of the cabin and began to listen on the heated conversation, "Ah, this is all too much for you!" Timber Spruce's voice yelled from inside, "You have to let it go!" he demanded.

Sunset's eyes widen, "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "He wants her to get rid of the camp!" she said when all of a sudden, the door swung open and hits her in the face as Gloriosa storms out of the cabin followed by her brother, not even noticing both Sunset and Sting behind the door.

Sunset pushes the door away while feeling wobbly at the same time, "Are you all right, Sunset?'' Sting asked in concern.

Sunset shook her head, "Yeah... I'm all right." she replied, "Come on, let's go after them.'' she said. The two then drops down from the porch and began to look around, "Now... where did they go?'' she muttered in question.

Sting looks to his right and saw Timber heading towards the woods, "There he is!" he pointed out.

"Let's go!" Sunset beckoned.

Meanwhile, Timber carefully navigates through the woods, looking around for a minute before jogging off deeper into the woods but unbeknownst to him, Sunset and Sting are just right behind him. The two jogs forward only to stop for a minute to look around when suddenly, they felt the ground shake, much to their surprise.

"Another earthquake?'' Sunset asked.

"That was no earthquake." Sting replied, "I think something large has been moved which caused the ground to shake.'' he stated.

"Come on, let's go!" Sunset egged.

The two then runs through the brush of the trees, Sunset then quickly pushes a few pine leaves aside and saw Timber walking into the cave with a mysterious pink light glowing from inside.

"Ah, shoot!" Sunset muttered, "He's definitely up to something..." she said before pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?'' Sting asked.

"I'm sending a text to Twilight to come over here.'' Sunset replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sting asked in concern.

Sunset sighed, "She has to know.'' she replied.

* * *

Back in the tent area, we go inside the tent where Sunset and Twilight are sharing to see bespectacled girl and her puppy on the former's bed, Twilight is reading a book and Spike is taking a nap.

Suddenly, Twilight's phone began to ring getting her attention as Spike woken up by the sound, she bespectacled girl grabs her phone and reads it, "It's Sunset." she said, "She says to meet her by the rock quarry." she stated.

"I though we weren't supposed to hike out that far." Spike pointed out.

Twilight had a look of concern in her face, "She says it's important." she replied before getting off her bed.

The two quickly made their way out of the tent and into the woods, passing-by Deuce Gorgon and Allen Walker on the process, the two looks back at them in confusion.

"They sure seems to be in a hurry." Deuce pointed out.

"I wonder what's up.'' Allen thought out loud.

Cesaro Oohori then walks towards them, "Hey... have you guys seen Eddy around?'' he asked, "No one has seen him since this morning.'' he pointed out.

A minute later, Twilight and Spike are seen running in the deepest part of the woods as the former saw a glowing light from the distance.

"What is that?" Twilight asked when suddenly her face is caught by a spider web, "AAAHHH!" she shrieked and immediately getting the web off her face.

Twilight was about to let another scream when a hand covers her mouth, said hand belongs to Sunset, "Shhh!" she shushed before grabbing Twilight's arm, "Come on!" she said before guiding Twilight and Spike towards the cave.

The girls and the puppy arrives at the quarry where Sting is seen peeking out behind the large boulders. Looking out behind the trees, the girls and the puppy saw a mysterious pink light glowing from inside, "What's going on down there?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's Gaea Everfree." Sunset replied, "Or rather, someone who wants us to think she's back." she pointed out with a grin. Sting looks around for a minute before waving his hand, signaling them to come over, "Come on.'' she egged before standing up and walking towards the cave.

Twilight and Spike looks at each other before following her, the four then cautiously enters the cave and were greeted by the sight of glowing red crystals, glowing brightly around the area and in the middle is a large white glowing crystal on a pedestal-like platform with sparkles above it.

"This place is beautiful." Twilight commented in awe.

"Reminds me of the Devlin Cave back in ZeroTopia that the boys and I explored once." Sting spoke, "It was full of crystals that I'm pretty sure that Juugo and the others came back to loot for it.'' he stated with a blank look.

Sunset looks around with a surprise look, "There's... Equestrian magic here..." she claimed, "I can... I can feel it..." she said with balled fists.

"Seriously?'' Sting asked in surprise.

Spike then spoke, "Wait... I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature." he pointed out, "Are you guys saying that it's real?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight then turns to Sunset, "Timber?'' she spoke, "What does he have to do with any of this?" she asked.

"Nothing..." a voice spoke as everyone turns to see Gloriosa coming out from the shadows, "It's all me." she confessed with hands over her necklace, she let's out a crazy grin while her left eye twitches.

"Gloriosa!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it came out short, there is more to this chapter but my town is currently under a storm, I decided to finish it and save the rest for the next one. You also noticed that I removed the part where Flash talks to Sunset, if you're wondering why, I had Flash hang out with Azusa Nakano off-screen during those moments.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Bandeiras Hattori, Joe Higashi and Lucky Glauber from the King of Fighter games**

**Next chapter... a big revelation courtesy of Gloriosa and we'll finally get to know what is really going on with Eddy.**

**Until then paalam!**


	7. Legend of Everfree Part 7

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and some of you pointed out the little easter egg from Ascendance of the Bookworm. And yes, there will be a future mission fic with the said anime.**

**tachatat18 - Oh, Gon, will make an appearance. You just have to wait.**

**Synchro - There will be a future mission fic about Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - See Above and more characters from Sonic will appear later on.**

**Guest - Why not.**

**Super2019DP - I'll do some rescuing chapters in the future. **

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sting Eucliffe were all in shock to see Gloriosa Daisy and the fact that she admitted that she's behind every weird things going on in camp.

"Gloriosa?!" Sunset spoke, "But... Timber..." she uttered in confusion, "I was sure he was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back." stated, "It was you who was trying to scare everyone away?" she pointed out.

"I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree." Gloriosa replied walking pass them when suddenly, Sunset grabs her arm and her eyes flashes a bright white light and she began to see Gloriosa's memories.

**(The following scenes are from Gloriosa's memories)**

The scene starts in Gloriosa's office with Filthy Rich taking to her, "My, oh, my." Filthy Rich mused toward Gloriosa as she sat behind her desk, "You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa." he pointed out, "I own the land now." he declared.

"Please..." Gloriosa pleaded, "My great grandparents founded this place, it's been in our family for generations!" she pointed out in a desperate tone, "You have to let the camp stay!" she exclaimed.

"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" Filthy chuckled with a grin, "I don't think so." he replied.

"Please!" Gloriosa begged with her hands clasped together, "I-I-I-I just need a little more time!" she cried.

"Fine..." Filthy reluctantly agreed, "I'll give you 'til the end of the month." he muttered, "Hmph." he scoffed before walking out of the office as Gloriosa broke into tears.

-000-

The scene then changes with Gloriosa seen in the woods, sitting on a log while still in tears, "What'll I do?" she asked herself in desperation before sobbing again as her tears drops into the water, looking into her reflection, she suddenly saw a shining-glittering streak moves pass by above her, "Huh?" she uttered before glancing up to see a sparkling streak of pink light zooming from above.

Gloriosa then witnessed the pink light crashing inside a cave after squeezing herself between two large boulders to get inside, Gloriosa was greeted by the sight of a large crystal structure with colored geodes on it, "Wow..." she muttered in awe before placing a hand upon the object when suddenly, a powerful surge of energy caught her, "WAH!" she gasped in shock before pulling her arm off, causing her to fell back when suddenly, a soft vines sprouted from the ground and she landed safely on it, she then opens her palm to see the geodes floating up, much to her awe.

-000-

The scene then changes back her office, here we see Gloriosa talking to Timber Spruce, "You don't know what those things are!" her brother pointed out.

"But I know what they can do!" Gloriosa angrily replied, "I've been practicing!" she yelled with vines began to grow rapidly from the plants hanging from the ceiling which then grabs her laptop and pencil cup off of the desk, "I can control their power now!" she exclaimed.

"You don't know that for sure!" Timber argued back.

Gloriosa crosses her arms in defiance, Timber then decided to leave but his sister quickly halted him by grabbing his arm, "This is our camp and it's being taken away!" she exclaimed in a desperate tone, "If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!" she declared with an angry yet determined face.

-000-

The scene then changes with Gloriosa watching Deuce Gorgon, Muffins and Sandalwood on a sailboat while stuck in the middle of the lake, she the uses her magic as vines emerges from the water and pushes the boat so much, it crashes onto the docks, much to her shock.

-000-

The scene then changes with Alejandro Burromuerto, Sega Saturn, Trixie Lulamoon and Micro Chips walking through the forest with fishing poles in their hands but only to discover that the river water all dried up. Gloriosa saw this from behind the trees, turning to the mountainside, she then uses her powers as giant rocks was pushed down by larges vines, causing a large stream of water to run through the river, much to the four students' delight.

-000-

The scene then changes on the next day, we see Gloriosa talking to her brother again in the watershed, "You were using magic all over the place!" Timber pointed out, "I had to tell them something to cover for you!" he exclaimed in frustration, "What did you want me to do?!" he demanded.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" Gloriosa exclaimed angrily before heading towards the door.

"Ah, this is all too much for you!" Timber pointed outs, "You have to let it go!" he demanded in desperation.

**(Back to Present)**

After checking Gloriosa's memories, Sunset let's go of her arms while clutching her head in agony, "Sunset... what did you see?'' Sting asked while being fully aware of what Sunset's new ability can do.

Sunset then spoke, "Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp..." she said in realization, "He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes!" she exclaimed to Gloriosa whom had a look of shock, "All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever, every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else!" she explained, "Timber was... covering for you!" she pointed out.

Gloriosa then places a hand on her necklace, "How do you know what I was doing with the geodes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "How do you know about the magic?" she added.

"I can see things." Sunset replied, "Feel things." she added, "Because I have magic, too." she declared, "And so does Twilight and Sting, and so do our friends." she pointed out.

Sting then spoke, "Miss Gloriosa... I think you should really listen to your brother.'' he advised.

Twilight then steps forward, "He's right.'' she spoke in agreement, "Timber wasn't wrong." she said, "Maybe you should stop using magic." she suggested, "Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it." she pointed out in concern.

"Oh, I got this." Gloriosa reassured with a wave of hand, "And I'm going to use it to save my camp, I just need more power!" she exclaimed while reaching a hand towards the remaining crystals.

"No!" Twilight and Sunset pleaded in a shout.

Sting quickly rushes towards Gloriosa, "Miss Gloriosa stop!" he exclaimed.

But too late, Gloriosa's hand touches the crystals, she then shot a hands towards them and with a green spark, vines shot out from the ground and quickly caught Sting, immobilizing him. Then more vines came out from the ground and began to wrapped around Sunset, Twilight and Spike as they struggle to get out. Gloriosa then pulls out the remaining crystals and combing it with the rest, there was a green bright flash of light and Gloriosa transforms into something different.

Gloriosa is now wearing a greenish dress with pointed feet, leaf-like ornaments, wood-like arms with claws, crazy blue hair with a thorn-like band upon it, and eyes that shined green before becoming like pools of black tar with green pupils.

"Oh no..." Sunset muttered in horror.

Sting struggles to get out from his bind, "Damn it!" he cursed, "The more I struggle, the more it tightens!" he growled.

"Gloriosa! Please... you don't have to do this!" Twilight begged.

Before Gloriosa could utter a reply, they heard a voice coming in from the cave's entrance, "Whoo! Finally! Some isolated place where I can have some piece in my mind." a voice said.

Suddenly, Eddy Skipper McGee came into view and saw everyone bounded in vines, "Hey? What's up with you guys?" he asked in surprise and confusion.

"EDDY!" Twilight, Sunset, Sting and Spike called out.

Eddy's eyes trails around and landed at Gloriosa in her new form, Eddy's went wide in shock before it slowly rolls at the back of his head before falling down to the ground in sweet unconsciousness while bouncing like a piece of wood.

"Wow... what a big damn hero Eddy is." Sting grumbled sarcastically.

Gloriosa shook her head from bemusement before floating forward, "Sorry, everyone." she apologized, "I know what I need to do but I feel like we're not on the same page..." she stated while floating past them, "So..." she mused while making her way out of the place.

"Gloriosa!" Twilight and Sunset cried while trying to break free.

"Release us at once!" Sting demanded.

Gloriosa ignores them before exiting the cave, she turns around before lighting up her hands up with a greenish aura as large vines began to push the large boulders towards each other which seals off the cave, "No!" Twilight and Sunset screamed from inside as Gloriosa smiled in satisfaction before floating off.

Back inside the cave, the girls, Sting and the puppy struggle to get out, "Ugh! On the scale from one to ten... this fucking sucks!" Sting complained.

"Ugh!" Sunset grunted, "We need to get out of here fast!" she beckoned.

"How? Our binds are too tight!" Twilight pointed out.

_"Maybe I could help?''_ a pretty sassy voice offered as everyone's eyes went wide one by one.

Spike then spoke, "Uh... Twilight? Did you said that?'' he asked.

"I-I-I didn't." Twilight stammered in reply.

"Sunset?'' Spike asked.

"I didn't say that either." Sunset replied.

"Sting?'' Spike asked once more.

"Dude? Does that sound like my voice to you?" Sting pointed out.

Spike looks around, "Huh? Then who said that?" he asked in confusion.

_"I did."_ the voice replied as everyone turns to their right to see Eddy sitting up, he then opens his eyes and his usual brown eyes is replaced by red ones, _"Greetings, mortals."_ Eddy(?) greeted with a female voice.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, "Eddy? When did your voice started sounding like a girl?'' Sting asked.

Eddy(?) chuckled, _"Oh... forgive me for the confusion.''_ he(?) apologized, _"Allow me to introduce myself... thy name is Radiant, a former Zero Goddess of ZeroTopia.''_ she introduced herself with a grin.

This taken everyone aback, "What? Eddy is a host of a Zero Goddess?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock.

Sunset then turns to Sting, "It's an Ed-thing, huh?'' she pointed out with a blank look.

"Okay... Eddy being a host of a Zero Goddess completely crossed my mind...'' Sting admitted, "... but hey! He was acting the same way whenever he has a break down... we just got accustomed to that!" he explained.

Suddenly, Eddy's entire body flickered in static and was then replaced by an image of a teenage-looking girl. The girl has a fair skin tome, she has a short-green frizzy hair and has red eye. She wears a green tube-laced dress with a slit sides and some beaded lace dangling on the sides, her right arms is covered with green strings, she wears a green laced lady shoes and wears a feather ornament around her head.

_"Ah~ Much better."_ Radiant mused.

"Wait? What did you do?!" Sunset demanded.

"Did you just took over Eddy's body?" Sting asked.

Radiant waves a hand, _"Oh, don't worry, I didn't take over his body.''_ she reassured, _"I will never do that.''_ she said, _"We Goddesses have this ability to switch appearance with our hosts.''_ she pointed out, _"Of course... we need their permission to do so but we can still switch appearance if our host became unconscious.''_ she explained.

"Huh?" Sting uttered in reply, "But if you ask me... this is a lot better than hearing Eddy speak with a female voice.'' he pointed out with a blank look.

"Ditto." Spike quipped in agreement.

Radiant then snaps her fingers and the vines binding the four, releases them, Sunset let's out a breath, "Whew... thank you very much.'' she said in gratitude when realization hits her, "Wait a minute? Don't tell me that your responsible why Eddy is acting all crazy from the past days?!" she pointed out, "Do you even realized how much stress you have caused him?" she chastised.

Radiant sheepishly rubs the back of her head, _"Yeah... my bad.''_ she apologized, _"I was bored... so I decided to play a prank on him.''_ she stated, _"Guess I went overboard.''_ she admitted.

"No worries." Sting reassured, "It's not like everyone are worried about Eddy since we've seen him acting crazy so many times before.'' he explained, "Ow!" he yelped when Sunset elbows him.

_"Anyway... we should get outta here and stop that thing from whatever she is planning to do."_ Radiant stated.

"Y-You're going to help us?'' Twilight asked in surprise.

Radiant grins in response, she flicks a hand forward and the two boulders blocking the cave was push aside, Radiant walks ahead of them as Sunset spoke, "I'll take that as a yes." she quipped.

The five then exits the cave and quickly made their way to the woods, "You know... having a Goddess as a companion isn't that bad." Sting commented.

Radiant scoffed, _"Unless their names are Harmony and Discord."_ she pointed out.

"Actually... Discord is doing her best to become a better person." Sunset pointed out, "She's even friends with her host.'' she added.

_"I see... good for her."_ Radiant replied, _"What about Harmony?''_ she asked.

"It's the opposite." Sting replied with a blank look.

Radiant rolled her eyes, _"Figures."_ she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhike back at the campgrounds, everyone are getting ready for the fashion and on the docks, we see Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity Belle, Fluttershy, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Ben Tennyson, Kenji Kazama, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon gathered around while wearing colorful attires made by Rarity.

In front of the docks, we see Vinyl Scratch setting up a music player while Chizuru Tachibana, Cesaro Oohori and Deuce Gorgon are setting up a judges' table which surprisingly... happens to be the three of them.

Kenji adjusted the tie in his suit, "I can't believe were actually doing this bullshit.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

Ben chuckled, "Oh, come on, lighten-up Kenji." he mused, "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves...'' he pointed out, "You should too." he egged.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he replied.

Ben was about to adjust his attire when Rarity approaches him, "Here... let me do it for you, darling.'' she volunteered before straightening the collar of her attire, "There we go! And my! You look absolutely dashing, Ben!" she exclaimed in glee.

Ben gave her a nervous grin, "Y-You think so?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head, earning a nod from the fashionista.

Rarity then zips away to check on the other girls, she then looks around as she spoke, "Where are Twilight and Sunset?'' she asked, "They're missing our dress rehearsal." she stated as everyone looks at her with confused looks, "I suppose we could get started without them." she said, "Whenever you're ready!" she called out as Vinyl pulls out a record and began to play out some music.

Pinkie got pump up from the music before moving forward with Bon Bon and Lyra following her, Rarity then took notice of Applejack adjusting her attire with a smile, "Told you you'd like it." she mused.

"It's alright... I guess..." Applejack replied, "I do get to keep it after camp though, right?" she asked with a nervous grin, earning a nod from Rarity.

Rarity then gestures a hand forward as Applejack walks forward through the dock before being followed by the fashionista, whom is walking like a professional model with her hips swaying.

Chizuru let's out a whistle, "Look at that sexy bitch!" he mused as Oohori and Deuce snickered in response.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Gloriosa is making her way towards them with giant vines following her from behind. As this is going on, we see Snips and Snails by the water pump, filling up balloons only to stop when they saw Gloriosa, standing up straight - the two boys let's out a nervous grin with Snails hiding one balloon behind his back but Gloriosa ignores them.

The two boys then looks at her with critical looks, "She looks... different..." Snails pointed out while rubbing his chin.

"Yeah..." Snips replied in agreement, "She looks... taller." he pointed out.

Back at the docks, the rehearsal continues on as Chizuru, Oohori and Deuce began to record things using their devices while more and more students arrives to watch the fashion show.

"This is only a preview." Rarity spoke, "I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing!" she stated in excitement when suddenly, she heard the music stop, much to her surprise, "Why did you stop the-" she was about ask Vinyl when she saw something that made her gasped, "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

Everyone had a look of shock and horror when Gloriosa arrives at the area, Chizuru, Oohori and Deuce dropped their devices in shock while Madoka cringed at her appearance, Lilith Bristol places a hand on her mouth as Rentarou Satomi did a spitstake from the ice tea he was drinking.

Alejandro, on the other hand, was looking at her with a lovestruck look as a small smile is forming on his face.

"Attention, campers!" Gloriosa calls out with her arms up in the air.

"It's Gaea Everfree!" Trixie screamed while pointing a finger at her as Valhallen holds on to Watermelody in shock.

"She's real!" Flash Sentry exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Aah!" Bulk Biceps shrieked, "We're doomed!" he cried out before placing his hands on his face.

Timber then got in-between Flash and Bulk with a look of shock written on his face, "Gloriosa?'' he called out before walking past the two students, "What are you doing?!" he asked with wide eyes.

"That's Gloriosa..." Applejack spoke in shock as Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Kenji and Ben gathers around her, "Am I going crazy, or are her feet not touching the ground?" she asked.

Pinkie then appears from the side of screen, "Freaky-deaky!" she commented.

"But what the fuck just happened to her?!" Kenji exclaimed in confusion.

"Whatever happens to her... this is bad news!" Ben shouted.

Gloriosa then spoke, "I have an announcement to make!" she declared, "Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree..." she explained, "But don't worry..." she reassured while wagging a finger, "I got this!" she declared fiercely before raising her arms up as massive electricity-like powers surges on her.

Gloriosa then planted her hands on the ground, causing the ground to shake as numerous large thorns shot up out of the ground. Some students tried to run off but was more thorns shot up from the ground, blocking their path. Then more and much larger thorns began to circle around the camp, creating a wall that eventually made it through the docks, destroying it at the process as Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Kenji and Ben jumps out of the way while Vinyl grabs her music player and ran off to safety.

"Everyone all right?'' Ben asked.

Rainbow sat up, "I'm fine..." she reassured before taking notice of the destroyed dock, "Oh, come on!" she groaned in frustration, "We literally just finished building that!" she complained before lying down to the ground.

"This suck." Ben muttered with a blank look.

Kenji then began to hear music, "Oh God... another musical number.'' he grumbled in annoyance as Gloriosa began to sing.

_I have waited for the day..._

_To send this greedy wolf away!_

_Now the magic is my salvation!_

_Gather close in my protection..._

_We... will... stand for Everfree!_

_Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory..._

_No need to fear the vultures at the door..._

_Right here you have me to protect you..._

_Within these walls of thorns!_

_Forever free, forevermore!_

_They have come into our domain_

_Here to seal our camp in chains..._

_But we have held it for generations!_

_This is just a complication!_

_We... will... stand for Everfree!_

_Trust in me, this is for your own good..._

_Don't be afraid, nature is our friend..._

_All of this beauty that surrounds us..._

_Every lovely bloom... designed to defend..._

_Let them come, just let them try!_

_I'm not about to say goodbye!_

_This camp will be here throughout the ages_

_Written into the history pages!_

_We... will... stand for Everfree!_

During the song number, Gloriosa continues to spread fear across the campgrounds, covering everything from the totem pole to the benches. A few students ran towards the mess hall with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, the former then outstretched her arms in a protective manner only for mess hall to get covered by large vines, trapping them inside.

Timber tried to cut down the vines by chopping it with an ax but Gloriosa took it away from him by having the vines, hoist the weapon up in the air. Sandalwood, Trixie, Bulk, Sega Saturn and Luluco were seen inside the gazebo when more large vines shot out and wrapped around the gazebo, trapping the five inside.

Meanwhile, Chizuru, Oohori and Deuce can only watch in sheer bemusement, "Well... shit." the blonde muttered in annoyance.

**And that's it for this chapter and it once again came out short but for some reason, I am satisfied with it. Anyway... I hope you all enjoy it.**

**This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Radiant is an OC of mine**

**Next chapter... no more standing around and talking, it's time for some action!**

**Until then paalam!**


	8. Legend of Everfree Part 8

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! 10. Kingdom Hearts 3 9. Days Gone 8. Baba is You 7. Resident Evil 2 Remake 6. Devil May Cry 5 5. Disco Elysium 4. Death Stranding 3. The Outer Worlds 2. Telling Lies 1. Sekiro: Shadow Die Twice! Those are my top ten favorite video games this year! What's your favorite? Feel free share them in the reviews section.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Suzune and Matsuri's Closure will happen but not at the moment and as for Madoka and Homura turning to a God and Devil is up for debate. The characters you mentioned are also up for debate.**

**Super2019DP - Someday.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

As the entire campground gets covered by a large wall of vines caused by a magically-powered Gloriosa Daisy, we see Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity Belle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Ben Tennyson and Kenji Kazama hiding behind the sailboats.

Fluttershy peeks out for a minute before sitting back down, "Oh..." she sighed, "Why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" she muttered with a tired look.

"Enjoy camp they say?" Kenji grumbled in annoyance, "Well I am enjoying it all right!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Ben then peeks out, "Can things get any more worse than this?'' he asked when suddenly Gloriosa created a large number of wolf-like creatures made entirely of twigs, logs, and leaves with glowing green eyes, "Welp... it just got worse." he muttered with a blank look as the creatures let's out a howling noise.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked while placing her left hand onto her cheek.

Rainbow Dash then stood up and walks in front of everyone, "We'll do what we always do!" she declared, "Save the day!" she said sticking her left hand out as Pinkie appears behind her with a smile.

The others looks at each other for a minute before smiling at each other, they then all proceed to place their hands on top of Rainbow's while letting their voices of approvement with Pinkie getting all excited, "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Pinkie repeated while hopping in glee, "This is gonna be so much fun!" she cheered before wrapping her arms around Rainbow, "HUH!" she gasped before grabbing Rainbow's shirt, "I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!" she exclaimed in joy.

Rarity then walks towards them, "Oh, me too!" she said in agreement.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Enough about our wardrobe!" she exclaimed, "We've gotta stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here!" she pointed out, earning a nod from everyone.

Kenji then peeks through the sailboat and saw Chizuru Tachibana, Cesaro Oohori, Deuce Gorgon, Yan and Sayaka Miki hiding behind a tree, Chizuru turns to Kenji and gave him a nod, Kenji nodded back before turning back to his current companions, "Okay... girls, you focus on keeping the non-combat students to safety while create a way out of this place at the same time.'' he instructed earning a nod from the girls, "Ben, myself and the others will take care of those... erm... wolves.'' he explained.

Ben nodded, "Good enough for me.'' he replied while scrolling his Omnitrix, "It's hero time!" he exclaimed before slamming a hand down on his device and with a green-flash of light, Ben transforms into another alien. The alien resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp black claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short yellow beak and is covered in brown feathers. He also has a white-brown mohawk and belly. He wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear and wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker, "Kickin Hawk!" he exclaimed.

"BURN THEM DOWN!" Kenji roared.

**(Play War Raiders Theme - War by CFO$)**

And with that another chaos occurs in the campgrounds as Gloriosa was taken aback when a group of students began to fight back.

Kiba Inuzuka attacks one timberwolf and began to destroy using his bare hands while Shinozaki furiously takes down several creatures using his flyswatter. Meanwhile, Julie Sigtuna began slicing down timberwolves using her twin blades while Lilith Bristol uses her rifle in blasting down creatures into bits.

Yuuichirou Hyakuya brought out his blade and stabs one creature down to the ground while Shinoa Hiiragi brought out a black massive scythe and began slicing every creatures on her way. Meanwhile, Edward Elric transforms his left hand into a blade before using it to stab one timberwolf under it's chin before kicking it away while Oohori grabs one creatures and began to spin it around before throwing it aside.

Luluco transforms herself into her Judgement Gun form as Sega Saturn uses her to blast away several timberwolves coming towards them while Yan puts his hands together before unleashing a fire energy which created an explosion which burns several creatures on the process. Meanwhile, T.K. is seen busy dancing around while shooting his guns towards his targets as Alejandro Burromuerto unleashes a fury kicks at one timberwolf, smashing it to pieces.

Rentarou Satomi brought out his gun and began shooting down timberwolves around him while Enju Aihara is seen punching and kicking every timberwolves coming towards her into pieces. Meanwhile, Tina Sprout brought a mini-machine gun before firing thousands of rounds of ammunition, eviscerating every timberwolves around her Kisara Tendou brought out a long-sword and stabs one creatures on the head, killing it.

Meanwhile, IF is seen using her mk2 is gunning down every creatures circling around her and Compa while Mitsuo charges forward before tackling down one timberwolf and began smashing it's head with his fist. Behind them, we see Deuce Gorgon taking off his sunglasses with his eyes shooting out a green laser-like beam towards several timberwolves, turning them into stones as Allen Walker uses his gigantic arm claw to smashed the creatures into bits.

Gloriosa frowns at what's happening, she then shot a glowing hand out as more vines emerges from the ground.

Madoka Kaname then brought out her bow before firing several bright pink arrows towards the vines, disintegrating it on process while Sayaka Miki uses her sword in cutting down some vines that is trying to grab her. Meanwhile, Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill charges his fist with electricity before swinging it forward, blasting a group of timberwolves on the process as Chizuru Tachibana brought out an equalizer, a steel chair, and began bashing every timberwolves on his path with all his strength.

Meanwhile, Kickin Hawk is seen kicking and punching every timberwolves on sight, he then swung another kick that unleashes a powerful shockwaves that send his target flying while Kenji is seen swinging his briefcase left and right, bashing and smashing down creatures before finishing them by stomping their heads hard into pieces.

As this is going on, other students are running around in fright as Gloriosa as green-colored energy sparked over her arms as she stuck out her hands before more vines emerges from the ground. Meanwhile, some vines emerges underneath a totem pole tipping it over towards Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, the two looks up in terror, "AAAAHHH!" they let out a scream while embracing each other.

Rarity appears in front of them, ponying up on the process while sticking out her hands to create a diamond-like energy shields, protecting the girls and herself from the falling debris. Rainbow then zooms towards them and snatches Lyra and Bon Bon way before taking them over to Fluttershy and Valhallen, Rainbow then gains pony ears, tails and wings before dashing off to help others.

Fluttershy then took notice of a burrow just behind her when an idea came to mind, she knocked her right fist against the ground as three gophers pops out from the burrows, "Um, hi." she greeted, "Do you think you can give us a hand— um, er, paw?" she asked, "We could really use a way out." she mentioned before gaining pony ears, tail, and wings as the gophers nodded in response as they began to dig.

Rainbow kept running around, we see Applejack lifting up a boulder, gaining her pony ears and tail while at it. She then threw it up into the air before jumping and punching it, sending it smashing through the vines, creating a hole however, the vines would immediately cover the hole, much to her shock, "Hmph." she grunted before rolling up her sleeves.

Meanwhile, the gophers that Fluttershy asks for help but managed to create a hole from outside, the gophers calls out as Fluttershy holds a hand out for Lyra when suddenly, vines began to crawl out from the hole, much to their shock.

Gloriosa had her hand stuck out when she suddenly frowned when she heard an explosion, she then turns to see Pinkie pouring sprinkles into her hand before trowing it towards the wall of vines, ponying up on the process, the sprinklers then exploded while creating holes on wall of vines with Applejack sticking a picnic table on one hole to keep it from closing.

Gloriosa saw this and uses her magic as the vines shatters the table into pieces, pushing Applejack. Fluttershy, Lyra, Bon Bon and Valhallen ran towards Pinkie Pie as the party girl was about to pour more sprinkles on her hand when suddenly, more vines shot up from the ground and immediately traps Lyra, Bon Bon and Valhallen on the process. One vine accidentally pushes Pinkie Pie down to the ground, dropping her jar of sprinkles on the process, she was about to reach for it when a large vine looms over but fortunately for her, Applejack comes in and tackles the vines by wrapping her arms around it, the vines then swung her around before throwing her aside, the cowgirl sat up as more vines emerges all around her and was about to trap her when Rarity steps in and created a diamond-like dome, preventing both of them from getting trapped while breaking the vines into pieces.

Meanwhile, more students gets trapped by vines as Rainbow Dash tried to save them but to no avail, the athletic girl kept running around while dodging vines on her way before being grabbed by one from underneath as she struggles to get out, Pinkie Pie then threw sprinkles towards the vines that is binding Rainbow and with a small explosion, Rainbow Dash is free.

Pinkie smugly tossing her jar of sprinkles before catching it in her left hand when suddenly, the jar was glowing brightly. Pinkie panics and fumbles the jar in her hands before tossing it towards the wall of vines as Applejack and Rarity ducks down as the jar exploded, creating another hole but much to their dismay, the hole closes instantly.

"Well... this sucks." Kickin Hawk muttered in annoyance.

"Took the words right from my mouth." Kenji said.

"This isn't working!" Applejack exclaimed, "Her magic is too strong!" she pointed out as everyone looks up at Gloriosa as the wall get bigger and bigger.

Gloriosa then landed on top of the vine-covered sundial, "Why are you fighting me?!" she demanded angrily, "I'm doing this to save our camp!" she exclaimed, "I'm doing this for you!" she declared with a deranged smile.

"AH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kenji exclaimed, "Doing this for the camp? Doing this for us?" he repeated indecorously, "Wrecking the camgrounds... trapping campers...'' he listed off, "What your doing right now will NEVER, EVER save this camp!" he exclaimed angrily, "I understand that you don't want that damn Filthy Rich takes this place away from you but doing something like this is not the way! Trapping us here is like taking away our freedom! That makes you no DIFFERENT from Filthy Rich!" he pointed out in frustration, anger and disdain.

His statement then angers Gloriosa, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT MAN?!" screamed angrily as a large vines pop out from beneath the ground and wraps itself around her.

"Ye just had ta make her angry!" Applejack pointed out at Kenji.

"Someone had to give her a message." Kenji grumbled in reply.

"Oh, she got the message all right." Kickin Hawk muttered with a blank look as Rarity wraps her arms around him in fright.

Rainbow charges towards Gloriosa only for her to trip on the vines which sends her crashing to the girls, Timber Spruce then steps in, "Gloriosa... this isn't the way!" he exclaimed in desperation.

"I appreciate your concern, Timber." Gloriosa replied, "But I got this!" she bellowed while sticking out her hands towards the ground as they sparked with green energy along with her crystal necklace as more vines shoot out from beneath her, catching her brother on the process.

"Agh!" Timber wheezed as he struggles to get out, "No! You don't!" he shouted in desperation.

Outside of the wall, we see Sunset Shimmer and Spike trying to get inside but to no avail, Sting Eucliffe looks around while Twilight Sparkle and Radiant stood by.

"I wish I had Lector right now." Sting spoke, "He could fly me in there in no time.'' he stated.

"Where is he anyway?" Sunset asked.

"I think he and the others Exceeds are at some sort of amusement exclusively for Exceeds." Sting replied.

Sunset raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?'' she asked before letting out a grunt while trying to pull a vine apart but to no avail, she then turns to Twilight, "Twilight, do you think you can use your magic?" she asked.

Twilight looks away, "I don't want to use too much..." she exclaimed, "Midnight Sparkle could take over!" she exclaimed in fright.

"Twilight!" Sunset reprimanded while grabbing Twilight's hands, "Our friends are in there!" she pointed out in desperation as she glows brightly, gaining pony ears and tails on the process.

Radiant then spoke, "Miss Twilight Sparkle?'' she called out getting her attention, "What is more scarier?" she asked, "Using your magic or loosing your friends?'' she asked rather ominously.

Twilight was taken aback by her question before letting out a sigh, "Okay..." she replied before walking in front of the wall, she stuck her hands out and began to shine with purple-colored glow and managed to open a hole which the others immediately made their way inside.

Upon getting inside, they were greeted by the sight of the AWA Heroes taking on the timberwolves and Gloriosa's lower-half covered by vines while slowly rising up from the ground.

Several timberwolves then charges towards them, Sting quickly got in front of Sunset and Twilight, "Watch out!" he yelled before taking a deep breath, "White Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed unleashing a powerful larger whirlwind, blasting the creatures away.

Radiant frowned, "This is bad.'' she muttered.

Sunset then noticed Timber trying to reach out for his sister, "Please, Gloriosa!" Timber called out, "What you're doing is crazy!" he pointed out, "You have to listen to me!" he demanded in desperation.

"That isn't Gloriosa." Sunset pointed out which caught everyone's attention as Twilight stood next to her.

"Twilight!" Rarity cried out in relief.

"Sunset!" Applejack exclaimed in joy.

Fluttershy then helps Rainbow Dash up, "You're okay!" the rainbow-haired girl pointed out with a smile.

"Well... there's Sting." Kickin Hawk pointed out, "But whose that girl with them?'' he asked referring to Radiant.

"Your question is good as mine." Kenji replied.

Sunset and Twilight quickly ran towards Timber, "That isn't your sister" she pointed out while placing her left hand onto his shoulder, "It's someone who's been consumed by the power of a demon and Equestrian magic." she explained.

Timber then looks up, "Whoever you are..." he spoke, "... you have to let my sister go!" he pleaded, "Please, Gloriosa, come back!" he begged with tears on his eyes, "I need you!" he cried but unfortunately, Gloriosa is now completely covered with vines, "Gloriosa!" he screamed while trying to reach out for her before being completely covered with vines while Sunset pulls Twilight away as the entire campgrounds are now covered in a vine-like dome, the very ceiling of the area glows green before shooting down, lightning-like energies to the ground as more vines emerges from the ground.

Sunset and Twilight runs around while avoiding timerwolves and vines on the process, "Sunset! Twilight! Over here!" Sting called out, waving his right arm while standing next to Radiant.

"Everyone!" Radiant called out, "Gather around me!" she advised.

Everyone managed to secure themselves around Sting and Radiant... well... except for one.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mitsuo screamed in horror as a vines grabs his left room and pulls him under ground while trying to crawl out but to no avail, leaving claw marks before finally getting pulled down.

"Welp... I knew him well." Edward commented with a blank look.

Radiant then summons several giant leaves from the ground, covering them all like a shield while preventing the vines from trapping them as Radiant let's out a sigh, "There... we're safe for the time being.'' she said.

"Umm... thank you very much." Fluttershy said in gratitude.

"It's no problem." Radiant reassured, "But you lots might wanna come up with something to stop her because I don't know how long I can keep this up.'' she pointed out.

"Umm... who are you, by the way?'' Kickin Hawk asked.

Sunset then spoke, "Oh? This is Radiant, one of the thirteen Zero Goddesses." she introduced.

Everyone, with the exception of the newcomers, were taken aback by the revelation, "EEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" everyone exclaimed in shock, "This girl is a Zero Goddess!" Kenji squawked in disbelief.

Radiant nodded, "Indeed, I am." she confirmed.

"If she's a Zero Goddess..." Edward pointed out, "... then who's her host?'' he asked.

"It's Eddy." Sting replied with a blank look.

Everyone, with the exception of the newcomers, were once again taken aback by the revelation, "EEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" everyone exclaimed in shock, "Eddy is the host of this Zero Goddess!" Kenji squawked in disbelief.

Radiant nodded, "Indeed, he is." she confirmed.

"Way cool!" Ed cheered.

Lilith then spoke, "Umm... what is this Zero Goddesses, you guys are talking about?'' she asked in confusion.

"Oh, right, you guys still have no idea what a Zero Goddess is." Deuce pointed out.

Kenji then spoke, "We'll save the questions and answers later.'' he said, "But right now... we need to find a way to stop the Equestrian magic-possessed Gloriosa from creating any more havoc in this place!" he exclaimed.

Sunset thought about it before turning to Twilight, grabbing the bespectacled girl's shoulders on the process, "It's up to you.'' she spoke, "You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!" she advised.

Twilight shook her head, "No..." she muttered in fright, "There's too many of them..." she pointed out while embracing herself, "It would take too much magic!" she exclaimed in fright, "I can't!" she cried.

"It's the only way!" Sunset replied, "You have to embrace the magic inside you!" she shouted.

"But what if she takes over?" Twilight pointed out, "What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?!" she pointed out in fear with tears in her eyes.

"That won't happen!" Sunset declared, "We won't let it." she promised with a smile as Rainbow and Applejack nodded in agreement.

Tears drops from Twilight's face, looking up for a minute before gaining a look of determination as she balled her fist before activating her magic with her fist and forehead glowing.

As this is going on, Radiant looks up and notice a tear in the ceiling, her eyes narrowed in concern, "This is bad.'' she muttered.

"AAAHH! WE'RE DOOMED!" Oohori exclaimed in panic.

Sunset looks back at Twilight, "Come on, Twilight!" she pleaded, "You have to be stronger than she is!" she exclaimed while grabbing Twilight's shoulders with her hands glowing.

Suddenly, Twilight's eyes shines green as a makeshift horn appears on her head. Inside the bespectacled girl's mind, the girl is seen floating around in a space when all of a sudden, a gigantic apparition of Midnight Sparkle appears before her while cackling madly, _"You will never control me!_" Midnight's voice echoed, _"I will always be a part of you!"_ she declared before transforming into a turquoise-colored aura that went inside Twilight's body.

Twilight let's out a whimper as a dark-colored wings emerges from her back while her eyes glows ominously, her glasses then vanishes and green-colored horn appears on her head, "NNNOOOO!" she screamed in fright.

"Twilight, listen to me!" a voice spoke, Twilight turns around to see a glowing apparition of Sunset, "You are in charge!" she reassured.

Then a glowing apparition of Rarity appears, "You are a light, darling!" she exclaimed, "A force for good!" she added.

Then a glowing apparition of Rainbow appears next, "Yeah!" she chimed in, "You can kick the darkness's butt!" she exclaimed as more glowing apparition of her friends appears one by one.

"We're here for you, Twilight!" Pinkie declared.

"And we'll be here, no matter what!" Applejack promised.

"We believe in you!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"You're a lot stronger than this, kid!" Chizuru exclaimed, "Don't let fear get into you!" he advised.

"There is no Midnight Sparkle! There's only you!" Kickin Hawk pointed out.

"Yeah, Midnight Sparkle is just a name this guy came up with.'' Sting commented with a blank look while jabbing a thumb at Kickin Hawk.

"Hey, Twilight..." a voice spoke as Twilight turns around to see a glowing apparition of Kenji looking at her with his arms crossed, "Want me to yell at you again?" he asked with a grin.

Sunset spoke again, "You... are not... Midnight Sparkle!" she declared.

Twilight closed her eyes for a minute before opening it while sporting a determined look, "No...'' she spoke, "I... am... Twilight Sparkle!" she proclaimed, "And the magic I carry inside me is... the magic of friendship!" she declared with a smile as the green-flaming aura on her eyes turns back into her glasses, the dark wings on her shatters and everything let's out a bright flash of light.

**And that's for this chapter! Sorry that it fell short again and I apologize if the chapter seems rushed, I had something important to do soon, so I decided to finish it like this and save the rest for the next chapter. But hopefully you all enjoy it!**

**Next chapter... the chaos in Camp Everfree finally ended! But the story is not done yet.**

**Until then paalam!**


	9. Legend of Everfree Part 9

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone and I'm back with the latest chapter of this fic! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and I'm glad that everyone played along when I asked about their favorite video games this year!**

**ploychompoo2493 - There will be a future Yuki Yuna is a Hero storyline.**

**Synchro - Timmy Turner and Chisato Hasegawa are already part of the AWA. There will be a future storyline about Lord Marksman and Vanadis & Boarding School Juliet while Doromizu Jirochou is up for debate.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Beerus and Whis will appear from time to time and there will be a future Danganronpa storyline.**

**Super2019DP - A Beastars storyline is up for debate. My favorite manhua are Song of the Long March, Fights Break Sphere, ½ Prince and Black Dog.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

Back in the real world, we see a purple light inside the vines that are trapping our heroes when it suddenly got blasted apart while a figure zooms out from it. The figure is none other than Twilight Sparkle whom is now sporting wings, pony ears and pony erm... tail.

Twilight stuck out her glowing hands out before pulling the brambles open with her power, Gloriosa Daisy is seen inside trying to keep hold of the brambles, "No!" she yelled desperately, "Stop!" she exclaimed when suddenly, the necklace around her neck let's out a spark before the geodes floated away from her.

The seven geodes separates themselves from one another, forming a line before floating towards Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, the geodes floated on their hands when a flash of light covers them which then transforms their clothes into a colorful superhero-like attires.

Kickin Hawk then transforms back to his human form, "Woah! They look good on those!" Ben Tennyson complimented with a smile.

"What the fuck is even Hasbro thinking?!" Kenji Kazama muttered with a blank look.

The seven girls then gathered together before letting out a bright light with each having a matching color, the vine-covered dome then shoots out colorful lights before before it was covered by diamonds and then exploding with a bright light, freeing Camp Everfree as green orbs floats down the area.

"All right!" Sting Eucliffe cheered.

Radiant crosses her arms, _"Well... that works out pretty well.''_ she commented with a smile.

Meanwhile, the doors of the canteen area opens as Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Muffins and the others students came out looking up at the sky with a smile while at the Gazebo, Sandalwood and Trixie Lulamoon looks around with a smile when Bulk Biceps hugs them from behind in joy, much to the latter's annoyance.

Edward Elric, Allen Walker and Deuce Gorgon looks up at the sky in awe when they took notice of Mitsuo climbing out of hole from the ground, "Ugh... I thought I was going to die down there!" Mitsuo exclaimed in annoyance.

"We actually thought that you died down there." Edward admitted as Allen and Deuce let's out a snicker.

As this is going on, Timber Spruce sat up from the ground while putting a hand on his head, he then noticed Gloriosa lying down the grass before standing up and gong towards her, kneeling down next to his sister, he puts a hand on her shoulder, "Gloriosa?" he uttered in worry when all of a sudden, a green orb floated down and merged into through her face.

Gloriosa then open her eyes, "What... What happened?" she asked in confusion.

Timber smiled, "It's okay." he reassured before pulling her in a tight embrace, "It's gonna be okay." he repeated before glancing up at the girls floating in the air as Twilight let's out a little smile.

Holding hands, the seven girls came back down onto the ground and were greeted by cheers and applause from everyone.

"That was awesome, girls!" Cesaro Oohori cheered.

"Haha! You girls rock!" Chizuru Tachibana exclaimed with a smile, making Fluttershy blush a little.

Spike then ran towards them and leaps onto Twilight's arm, "You did it!" Spike cheered before taking notice of the necklace, "Whoa." he uttered, "Nice bling." he mused.

"What... What are these?" Applejack asked holding her necklace up.

"I'm not sure." Sunset admitted, "But clearly we have some kind of connection to them." she pointed out.

Sting then spoke, "Maybe we should let the Research Department to check on it.'' he suggested, "Maybe they know.'' he added.

Ben nodded, "That's a good idea." he said in agreement.

Rarity then spoke, "I almost don't care what they are." she confessed, "They are gorgeous!" she complimented before letting out a gasp, "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!" she exclaimed while giggling giddily before taking notice the blank looks she's getting from everyone, "That's probably cancelled, isn't it?" she guessed in realization.

Kenji then looks at the broken docks, "Gee... what gave you the idea?" he asked indecorously.

Radiant then noticed that her body is going static, _"Whoa... looks like my host is waking up.''_ she said getting everyone's attention, _"I'll introduced myself to my host later on once he's mentally stable.''_ she said, _"After that... I'll go and have a talk with your superiors.''_ she added with a smile.

Sting nodded, "Sure. Thanks for your help again.'' he said.

Radiant nodded before statically transforming back to Eddy Skipper McGee, whom had a dumb smile on his face, "Hey guys...'' he greeted, "... what did I miss?'' he asked before falling down backwards.

Ben then crosses his arms, "I still can't believe that Eddy is another reincarnation of a Zero Goddesses.'' he admitted, "Makes me wonder who the other hosts may be?'' he stated.

"Who knows." Chizuru spoke, "It could be you!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at Enju Aihara, much to her surprise, "Or it could be you!" he yelled pointing a finger at Luluco, making her squeak, "Or it could be ME!" he exclaimed jabbing a thumb on himself.

"YOU'RE ALREADY ARE ONE!" Kenji shouted.

"See? My point taken." Chizuru said with a grin.

"LIKE HELL!" Kenji shouted in anger.

Madoka Kaname then spoke, "So... what should we do now?'' she asked.

Ben looks around, "First off... let's go clean up the place." he suggested, earning a nod from everyone.

* * *

Later that day, everyone are seen cleaning up the camp, picking up broken woods and sweeping off pieces of brambles, all around the place while Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna watches everyone.

Except for Eddy, whom is resting on a picnic table that managed to survived the onslaught earlier, Edwin Horace "Ed' Williams and Compa are looking after Eddy with the former fanning Eddy with a large leaf.

Gloriosa then approaches Celestia and Luna, "I am... so sorry." Gloriosa apologized, "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had... and instead... I've made it the worst..." she admitted in shame, "Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich..." she admitted with a solemn look.

"No." Celestia spoke which surprises Gloriosa, "It's not." she stated with crossed arms, "This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included." she explained.

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Luna asked as everyone gathers around them.

Kenji then spoke, "The camp, unintentionally, has it's ups and downs.'' he pointed out, "But I like it here and I don't mind camping here again in the future.'' he confessed with a smile.

Twilight then spoke, "We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!" she said with clenched fists, "If the camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past." she stated.

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!" Sunset suggested raising up a balled up fist.

"Oh!" Applejack yelped, "Like a fundraiser?" she stated while placing down a piece of lumber next to her.

"Or a ball?!" Rarity exclaimed in excitement.

Rainbow Dash then zipped next to her, "Our band could play!" she suggested with her arms crossed.

"I could help writing a new song just for the occasion!" Fluttershy offered.

Everyone muttering in agreement as Gloriosa spoke, "Those are all good ideas." she admitted with a small smile, "But... where would we hold it?" she asked with an unsure expression.

Sting then spoke, "We could hold it in that crystal cave." he suggested earning a nod of agreement from Sunset, "That's a nice place to hold a fundraising event.'' he stated.

Rarity let's out a gasp, "A Crystal Ball!" she exclaimed, "I love it!" she squealed in excitement.

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm." Gloriosa admitted, "Really, I do." she said, "But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone..." she explained.

"We got this!" the girls reassured with a smile.

Kenji then began to hear music, "Oh God... another musical number.'' he grumbled in annoyance as the girls began to sing.

_I used to think that stories were just that_

_Set in stone, concrete as a fact!_

Twilight is seen sitting under a tree with a pillow behind her with a book in hand. Next to her is Timber, Kenji and Chizuru, working on the invitation with the green-haired teen licking an envelope. Chizuru then shows them a different version of an invitation with a photo of Kenji on it with a speech bubble that says "You're invited!" which earns the blonde a fist to the face, courtesy of the orange-haired architect.

_It didn't dawn on me_

_That I could change history!_

Meanwhile in the cave, we see Sunset Shimmer checking on a book when Valhallen walks towards her with mic stands in hand, she then pointed a finger to the side as the young man walks towards it. Behind her, we see Trixie, Madoka and Sayaka Miki setting up some wired lights while Flash Sentry and Sandalwood are seen carrying a speaker. Snips then arrives and is seen carrying a cake only for him to trip, sending the cake flying but Sunset managed to catch it except it's now upside down as Sunset and Snips let's out a laugh.

_Now I know I'm writing my own song_

_Fight my way to the ending that I want_

_I'll turn a tragedy_

_Into an epic fantasy!_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_You can be a hero (hero) too_

_Oh-oh-oh!_

_Take my hand, I'm here for you!_

_Come away with me!_

_Be the legend you were meant to be!_

_You'll always be... ever free..._

Meanwhile at the docks, we see Gloriosa wearing a different attire consisting of a white tank top, blur denim skirt and a colorful scarf around her neck. She looks around with a concern look when Timber appears next to her and pulled her in a side hug, making her smile as she places a hand on his shoulder.

_Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!_

_To be the legend you were meant to be!_

_Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!_

_To be the legend you were meant to be!_

Back in the cave, we see Pinkie carrying a large plate of cupcakes before pouring down sprinkles on it which then glows, she was about to take a bite when it suddenly exploded and found herself covered with frostings, she looks up and saw a frosting-covered Enju, Tina Sprout and IF staring at her with blank looks.

_There was a time when fear would hold me down_

_'Cause I let it chain me to the ground!_

Meanwhile, we see a carpet being rolled down by squirrels, followed by Fluttershy with Spike in her arms. The animal lover then handed a few strands of lights to a bunch of birds, wrapping them around the stalactites above them. Fluttershy turns around to see Chizuru standing behind her with wired lights wrapped around himself, the two and Spike shared a little laughter.

_Look at me now, I'm soaring high!_

_It's never boring in the sky!_

Somewhere around town, we see Rainbow Dash is seen zooming from one mailbox to another while placing invitations in it. Compa, Luluco and Sega Saturn are also putting invitation on mailboxes but are a lot slower than the athlete.

_When I know I've got friends on my side_

_Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride!_

Outside the cave, we see Flash, Valhallen, Bulk, Mitsuo and Alejandro Burromuerto carrying rock in various sizes when suddenly, Applejack, Oohori and Ed each lifted large boulders above their heads, much to the boys' shock with Flash and bulk dropping their rocks as Applejack, Oohori and Ed threw the boulders away.

_Together we will shine so bright_

_A radiant brilliance in the night!_

Back inside the cave, we see Rarity using her magic to create a crystal chandelier hanging at the ceiling, Ben then walks towards her with a box of party supplies in hands. Ben looks up and saw the chandelier, he looks at Rarity and gave her a thumbs-up, making her smile.

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_You can be a hero (hero) too_

_Oh-oh-oh!_

_Take my hand, I'm here for you!_

The next night, the cave is filled with people from locals to other students from AWA, all are dressed-up for the occasion. Everyone are having a good time, dancing around while listening to the Rainbooms perform on stage.

_Come away with me!_

_Be the legend you were meant to be!_

_You'll always be... ever free!_

_Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!_

_To be the legend you were meant to be!_

_Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!_

_To be the legend you were meant to be!_

Once the song ended, everyone let's out a cheer as Gloriosa, wearing a yellow dress with leaf and flower-like features with her hair tied up in a bun, got on stage and grabs the mic.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Gloriosa said in gratitude, "And for helping us raise enough money to..." she says, pausing for a minute before speaking again, "... save Camp Everfree!" she declared in joy as everyone let's out a cheer of excitement.

From the far back of the crowd, we see Filthy Rich letting out a scoff, he adjusted his tie before walking out of the cave.

Gloriosa then turns to the girls, "Thank you... for everything." she said in gratitude, "Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place..." she admitted in embarrassment.

Rainbow chuckled, "Heh! Don't sweat it.'' she reassured with a wave of her hand, "It's kinda what we do." she said with a shrug.

* * *

Later that night, outside the cave, we see Celestia, Luna and Kenji greeting more guests from students, to alumni and even more AWA personnel while standing in front of a table with a donation box on it.

Kenji then greeted Chrom and Sumia, whom both are dressed-up well for the event, "Good evening, Your Majesties.'' he greeted while shaking a hand with Chrom, "I hope you both enjoy the night.'' he said with a smile, Chrom nodded as the couple went inside.

"I'm really glad that the event is a success." Celestia commented with a smile.

Then Johnny Bravo, wearing a tuxedo, walks towards them, "Hey there, pretty mommas!" he greeted, "And Kenji.'' he added.

Luna turns to him, "Oh? Hello, Johnny.'' she greeted back with a smile, "I thought you were busy tonight.'' she pointed out.

"I quickly finished work." Johnny replied, "Hoo! Ha! Hoo!" he said while doing various poses before holding Luna, "So, I can spend the night with you.'' he mused, making her giggle.

Celestia facepalmed while Kenji look at them with a blank look, "Seriously, you two?" he grumbled in irritation.

Then Ryuuko Matoi arrives, wearing a tuxedo for women with short, and quickly saw Kenji, "Yo, Kenji.'' she greeted with a grin.

Kenji turns to her, "Oh! Hey there, Ryuuko." he greeted back, "And I must say... you look good in those.'' he complimented her attire.

Ryuuko slightly blushed, "T-Thanks...'' she replied while rubbing the back of her head, "So... how was camp?" she asked, "Was it eventful?'' she added.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "Oh... it was eventful all right.'' he replied sarcastically, "We had a fun time together and managed to overcome another near-death situation.'' he stated, "But it's all good now... we're having a good time, right now.'' he reassured, "I just hope, I don't suffer anymore headaches for the rest of the night.'' he said.

"THERE HE IS!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turns to see Usopp, wearing tuxedo and filled with blings, running across them with Manny Taur, Jean Kirstein, Denki Kamineri, Eijiro Kirishima, the Scout, the Sniper, You Satou, Ren Nikaidou, Wario, Waluigi and Shinpachi Shimura, the last one lagging from behind, chasing the long-nosed sniper.

Kenji facefaulted, "Whose bright idea inviting those morons here?!" he exclaimed in annoyance as Celestia looks away whistling.

Back inside the cave, everyone are clearly enjoying the night, we see T.K., Alejandro, Luluco and Sega Saturn dancing on the floor, Yan and Deuce is seen talking to Vinyl Scratch at the DJ station while Ben is seen greeting Rook Blonko and Chloe Valens, whom just arrived.

At one table, we see Flash Sentry, Asuza Nakano and Muffins having a conversation with Mario and Luigi when Julie Sigtuna and Lilith Bristol joins them while on another table, we see Chizuru having a chat with Kiba Inuzuka and Shirou Emiya.

"What a night." Kiba commented before taking a sip of his drink, "Despite the mishaps that happens in this camp, I must admit that I enjoy my time here.'' he admitted.

"You guys must have a really good time." Shirou pointed out, "And this party is really nice.'' he complimented with a smile.

Chizuru chuckled, "You may wanna thank the girls for that.'' he said before noticing something, "Hey! Toosaka! Hands-off the crystals!" he scolded towards Rin Toosaka whom was about to take one crystal from a rock platform, making her pout in response as Kiba and Shirou let's out a laugh.

Meanwhile, we see Twilight rearranging some lights using her magic when Timber, whom is wearing a suit, approaches her.

"Not to brag or anything." Timber spoke getting her attention, "But it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from those rubus fruticosus." he boasted jokingly, "Blackberry brambles." he clarified.

"I'm familiar with the genus." Twilight replied, "It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers..." she said with a raised eyebrow, "I thought I saved them." she said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah." Timber responded, "But I saved you from falling on the docks, so that you could save the campers, so technically, it was all me." he bragged while pointing at himself.

Twilight giggled, "I'm really glad I met you." she said with a smile.

"Uh-oh." Timber muttered.

"What?" Twilight asked in concern.

"That sounds like a goodbye." Timber pointed out while rubbing the back of his neck, "And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out." he admitted, "Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?" he asked with a blush.

Twilight blushed as well before smiling, "Yeah. I'd really like that." she said in agreement.

"Oh, good! I was hoping that's what this meant." Timber mused as Twilight levitated more lights above them.

Twilight then gently took his hand, they look at each other with alluring eyes as Twilight placed a hand on his chest, the two were about to share a kiss when suddenly, Gloriosa grabs Timber's shoulder, "Oh, uh..." Gloriosa chuckles nervously, much to the two's surprise as they pulled themselves from each other, "Sorry." she apologized, "I need to borrow Timber." she said, "There are some donors I really want him to meet." she stated, "They were good friends with Mom and Dad." she added.

Timber smiled before following his sister, he turns to Twilight, "Save me a dance, okay?" he asked with a smile.

Twilight nodded, "Uh-huh." she replied.

Twilight turns around, walking off when suddenly, she came across the girls alongside Ben and Sting look at her with big smiles on their faces, much to her surprise.

"Adorable." Rarity cooed.

"He does seem like a pretty cool guy." Sunset commented.

"And a person that really cares for his family." Ben added, "Now that's cool in my book.'' he said.

Suddenly, Rainbow zipped next to them, "You know what else is cool?" Rainbow asked, "Our awesome new superpowers!" she exclaimed in excitement before zooming off, "I handed out, like, four hundred fliers!" she listed off while zooming past some students, "Set up the stage!" she continued while standing on stage before zooming off again, "And still had time to pick up pizza!" she finished as she came back with a box of pizza in hand, "I love my super-speed!" she exclaimed in joy.

"About that." Sunset spoke, "I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers." she pointed out.

"You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" Fluttershy asked in concern while holding Spike in her arms.

Sunset shook her head, "No." she replied, "In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along." she explained with a smile.

"Me too." Twilight concurred as the girls cheered in agreement.

Sting crosses his arms, "Well... with this new power of yours, I guess you girls are more than ready to join any missions from the AWA.'' he pointed out.

Rainbow pumps her fist, "Oh yeah! I've been waiting for that!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy muttered in concern, "I hope that we'll do well in that.'' she stated.

"Don't worry, I think you girls are more than ready." Ben reassured with a smile.

Sunset chuckled, "Well then... we look forward for it.'' she mused.

* * *

Later that night, we see Sunset leaning on a large with wired lights wrapped around it while Twilight and Timber are seen at the entrance with the latter kissing the former's hand. The two parted ways with Twilight sporting a smile and blush, she then came across Sunset whom is giving her a teasing grin, Twilight playfully punches her as they took a sip of their drinks.

Then a thought came in Sunset's mind, "There is one thing I'm still wondering about, though." she confessed.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" Sunset replied as both girls looks up at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot High, we see a crack on top of the still horseless podium, releasing magical auras from inside.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Camp Everfree, we see Eddy at the campgrounds, sitting at the edge of the docks while staring at the moon.

Eddy took a sip of drink before letting out a sigh of disbelief, "I can't believe...'' he muttered, "Out of all people... why it had to be me...'' he said before looking down on the water and saw Radiant's face, looking back at him with a smile.

_"Do not be afraid my dear host.''_ Radiant reassured,_ "With my power inside of you... no one can lay a hand on you.''_ she stated.

**And that's it for this chapter! The story ain't over yet as I had one more chapter and an epilogue to write, and the next one will be a surprise. So, please look forward for it!**

**Merry Christmas once more!**

**Until then paalam!**


	10. Legend of Everfree Part 10

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry that I didn't upload a new chapter from the previous week, I was busy as hell at that time.**

**But before we get into the latest chapter, there is something that I need to say. For the past year, I've been answering questions, mostly asking me about characters appearing in my stories or am I doing a story about an anime or a game, and while I have no problem answering them at first but as time went on, I realized something.**

**Remember No Man's Sky? The game developed by Hello Games where Sean Murray promised a lot of features in the game but didn't deliver at time of launch. My constant answering of questions is kinda similar to that and it's not good, promising this and that but unable to do it and get a harsh backlash is something I don't want.**

**So, starting with this chapter, I will be only answering questions that is only related to the latest chapter, I won't be answering any questions about if characters X & Y will appear or if I'm doing a story about anime A or video game B.**

**My apologies but I don't want to over hype the future stories of this fic and I want expectations to be low as possible.**

**And with that said and done, let's get this new chapter started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Camp Everfree**

The next day in Camp Everfree, we see Rainbow Dash, Rarity Belle, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Ben Tennyson, Kenji Kazama and Sting Eucliffe are gathered by the lakeside looking over the newly-built dock.

"Third time's the charm." Rainbow mused, "Or is it fifth?" she asked while scratching her right cheek, "I've lost track." she admitted with a shrug.

"It's no wonder that your having trouble with math." Kenji pointed out with a blank look, earning him a glare from the rainbow-haired girl.

Rarity then spoke, "All that matters is that the runway is finished." she stated.

"I think you mean the 'dock'?" Applejack corrected with her arms crossed.

"Oh, to-mah-to, tomato." Rarity replied with an uncaring look as Applejack rolls her eyes.

"Let's celebrate!" Pinkie exclaimed while throwing out a bunch of confetti and snacks onto the dock as everyone let's out a smile except for Ben, whom took notice the sweets falling onto the docks.

Ben's eyes widen, "Oh no..." he muttered in fear.

Sting turns to him, "What's up, Ben?'' he asked.

Suddenly, the sweets exploded alongside the dock, destroying it once again with pieces of woods are scattered around the ground and water. The group stood with their hairs blown backwards and their eyes wide in shock, Rarity let's out a small squeal before fainting backwards as Kenji facepalmed in frustration.

Then Chizuru Tachibana alongside Kiba Inuzuka and Shirou Emiya walks towards them.

Chizuru was looking at his tablet when he spoke, "Hey guys... I just got words from HQ that - YOU BROKE THE DOCKS AGAIN!" he was saying only for him to yell when he saw the destroyed docks.

Kiba facepalmed, "Ugh! Great!" he grumbled in frustration, "How many times has the dock be destroyed like this?!" he complained, "This is the third time that it happened!" he exclaimed, "Or is it fifth?" he asked, "I don't know, I've lost track." he admitted in annoyance.

"Woah? What happened here?'' Shirou asked in surprise.

Kenji pointed a sharp finger towards Pinkie Pie, "PINKIE PIE HAPPENED!" he replied in irritation.

Pinkie rubs the back of her head, "Sorry.'' she apologized with a sheepish grin, "Please don't yell at me!" she pleaded with her hands held together, "I don't wanna suffer the same trauma Twilight had when you yelled at her.'' she stated earning a raised eyebrow from Twilight.

Kenji glares at her, "You Goddamn right that I'm gonna yell at you!" he exclaimed before marching towards her.

"EEEK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Pinkie shrieked before running off.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PINK BUNDLE OF ANNOYANCE!" Kenji demanded while chasing after her.

Everyone watches Kenji chases after Pinkie while Ben helps Rarity up, Sting looks back at the remains of the dock before speaking, "I don't know about you guys... but I'm not wasting my energy in rebuilding the dock.'' he confessed, "I suggest that we call the Magician's Academy, have them send some dwarfs to fix the docks.'' he suggested.

"I'll take that option." Ben replied as Rarity fainted in his arms upon setting sights of the destroyed docks again, much to his chagrin.

Fluttershy then turns to Chizuru, "Oh... what is it that you want to tell us, Chizuru?'' she pointed out.

Chizuru shook his head in realization, "Oh... right!" he quipped, "I just got words from HQ that there's a rescue mission going on in this world.'' he revealed, much to everyone's surprise.

"Are ye serious, sugarcube?'' Applejack asked.

Shirou then spoke, "We kid you not." he replied, "A four purchased slaves from the Slave Fortress are in this world.'' he stated.

"What? How is that possible?!" Sunset asked in shock.

"It turns out that someone in this world, other than those from CHS and CPA, has knowledge about the multiverse and have travel access to it." Shirou replied, "How they managed to get their hands and knowledge about this is something the higher-ups are investigating.'' he stated.

Kenji then returns with Pinkie clinging around his shoulder, "My best bet is that the Apostles has something about this." he chimed in the conversation as Pinkie nuzzles her cheek against his.

"We certainly can't rule out that one out but from what the higher-ups told me that there are more than one Slave Fortress out there in the multiverse." Chizuru pointed out, "Ever since Nemeth started the slaving business... the others followed suit.'' he explained.

"A business booming through selling slaves." Ben muttered in disbelief, "Now I've heard everything.'' he said sarcastically.

"That is a problem." Sunset spoke, "Just how many more slave fortress out there?'' she asked.

"Fortunately... there are only four at the moment." Kiba replied.

Rainbow then spoke, "So, what are we going to do?'' she asked, "You said that there's a rescue mission going on in this world.'' she pointed out, "Are we going too take part of it?'' she questioned with an eager look on her face.

"Cool yer jets, Sally." Applejack spoke, "Ah'm pretty sure that the higher-ups already send a group for that mission." she pointed out.

"What Applejack just said.'' Chizuru confirmed in agreement as Rainbow hung her head down in disappointment.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy spoke, "I hope that everyone does well in that mission.'' she said in concern.

Sting then spoke, "Don't worry.'' he reassured, "Whoever is part of the rescue mission, I believe that they'll do just well.'' he stated with a smile.

**-BREAK-**

**In a City Far From Canterlot City**

Meanwhile in an unnamed city located in the same world as Canterlot City, we go to a cosplay cafe is currently filled with regular customers. On the outside, the cafe looks pretty normal by standards but deep inside, the cafe is actually a disguise since the place is actually a pub, a bar and a drug den. Most staffs are unaware of this however a few workers had knowledge of the shady things going on around the place and most of those workers are the female workers which are teenage girls.

Most teenage girls were kidnapped from their hometowns and were forced to work in the cafe as waitresses while wearing various costumes, and were also forced to woo out men.

Amongs the kidnapped workers are from another world that are purchased from the Slave Fortress: a pre-teen boy, a teenage boy, a woman and a strange man.

The pre-teen boy is short. He has a somewhat messy brown hair, a relatively pale skin and has brown eyes with noticeable bags underneath. He wears a navy blue vest, a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible gray digital wristwatch. This is Dipper Pines.

The teenage girl is a short, petite-girl with a short brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a purple sailor uniform with white cuffs and tailed-collar, and a red neckerchief, white skirt with red lines, black thigh-high socks and brown loafers, She also wears a red round beret with white foldings. This is Chihaya Hiiragi.

The woman has a pink, semi-long hair with spiky ends and has green hair. She wears a red frilly headband with star-shaped clips on it, a red-frilled neck choker, a black jagged-cape with bells at the ends and ribbon-brooch over a red sleeveless leotard with white frills, a white show-skirt, a red high-heeled boots with a star logo and red latex gloves with a star logo. This is Ureshiko Asaba.

The strange man is wearing an odd headwear walking towards them. The man has a white smore-shaped head with X-shaped eyes and a wide smile. He wears white clothes such as a long-sleeve jacket over a white top, white pants and white shoes. This is Marshmello.

All four are wearing metal-like chokers around their necks which is proof that they came from the Slave Fortress. Dipper, Chihaya and Ureshiko are forced to work as a waiter and waitress while Marshmello is force to play the turntables in the area and despite him loving music, he doesn't like being forced to play music for hours straight.

Dipper was finishing cleaning up one table when he took notice several old men staring at him with lustful eyes, Dipper shivers at their stares before rushing off back in the kitchen area in quick haste.

After putting the dishes in the sink, Dipper was about to make his back to the dining area when suddenly, the door to the back alley opens as a pair of floating gloves grabs him and pulls him outside before he could utter a scream.

Outside the back alley, Dipper found himself in the hands of the floating gloves with one covering his mouth, he was terrified beyond belief, he don't know what to do, he had no idea what's going on, he wanted to scream but couldn't, the boy then closes his eyes to resign to his fate.

Until a voice spoke, "Don't worry, we're here to help you.'' a female voice reassured.

Dipper's eyes shot wide open upon hearing a voice, the pair of gloves let's him go as he turns around and got a better look of whom he is dealing with. In front of him is pair of floating baby blue gloves, decorated by pale pink lines, and light brownish-gray lace-up shoes.

"W-W-Who are you?" Dipper asked in fright.

"Hi! My name is Tooru Hagakure.'' the voice introduced herself.

"W-W-What are you? A ghost?'' Dipper asked in panic.

The gloves then places her hands on her... hips?, "Hey! I'm no ghost!" she complained, "I'm an invisible girl! It's my Quirk!" she explained.

"Q-Quirk?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look! I know you had a lot of questions right now and I know that you're probably scared but don't worry we're here to help you.'' Tooru reassured, "But first...'' she said before magically bringing out a wind-up key and quickly uses it unlock the choker around Dipper's neck, "There! You can breathe smoothly now!" she mused.

Dipper rubs his neck, "T-Thanks...'' he said in gratitude, "But... how do you know about the choker?'' he asked.

"Because we know that your a purchased slave from the Slave Fortress." Tooru replied.

Dipper's eyes widen, "You know of the Slave Fortress?" he asked.

Dipper may not see it but Tooru nodded, "Yeah.'' she confirmed, "But don't worry, the Slave Fortress that you came from has been shut down and the remaining prisoners has been rescued.'' she explained, "And right now, we're rescuing the prisoners that were been sold off including you.'' she stated.

"Really? Thank God." Dipper said in relief, "I've been working in this hellhole for months after that dang club owner brought me and the others from the slave fortress.'' he stated.

"Where are the others?'' Tooru asked.

"They're inside... working in the diner." Dipper replied, "You better hurry though, I've been hearing rumors that one guy is planning to take Miss Asaba in a motel tonight and who knows what he'll do to her!" he exclaimed in concern.

"Okay... that sounds really bad." Tooru commented.

Then a teenage boy ran towards them. The boy has a muscular build with a short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes, and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. He wears a plain white karate gi, tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur, navy blue fingerless gloves and black boots. This is Mashirao Ojiro.

"Hakagure-san! The others are ready!" Mashiro announced.

Mashirao may not see it but Tooru nodded, "Okay!" she replied, "It's time for a raid!" she declared.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the cafe, everyone are seen minding their own businesses with Marshmello reluctantly continuing to play some music while Chihaya and Ureshiko are being leched by some degenerates.

At one table, we see a disguised Yuri Sakazaki and Eren Yeager observing the area and judging by the disgust look on their faces, they totally don't like the place. Eren then checks on his phone and found a message, and after checking on it, Eren turns to Yuri with a nod, whom then nodded back.

The two then stood up and took off their disguises, catching everyone's attention as Eren spoke, "THIS IS A RAID! EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" he demanded in authority.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked opened as Kuu Fei, Jin Matsuriya and a number of Marines charges inside cafe as the place erupted into chaos. People began to scream while running for cover as a number of security goons arrives and got into a massive brawl with the Marines.

Eren brought out a pair of wooden sticks, which are pretty long like his blades, he then began hitting every goons coming towards, knocking them out one by one by hitting their vital parts while Yuri takes on one goon, punching and kicking him in mid-air before finishing him by slamming the goon down hard on a table, knocking the brute out.

As this going on, Kuu sends one goon crashing into a wall, one tried to grab her from behind but she ducks and delivers a swift kick across his head, sending him crashing to the floor. Meanwhile, Jin kicks one goon on the gut before kneeing him hard on the face, then another goon charges towards him, Jin then got in a stance and when the goon got closer, he unleashes a vicious kick on the head, knocking the goon down and out.

Meanwhile at the DJ stand, Marshmello looks around in confusion when Yuri ran towards him, "Marshmello-san!" she called out with a smile. The smore-shaped headwear wearing man turns to her and raised his hands up high in joy as he ran towards Yuri and hugs her.

In the corner of the cafe, we see Ureshiko standing protectively in front of Chihaya and the other teenage girls, "W-W-What's going on?!" Chihaya asked in fright and confusion.

"I don't know." Ureshiko replied, "But I believe that we should stay clear away from the fight." she advised.

"Chihaya-chan! Ureshiko-san!" a voice called out as Chihaya, Ureshiko and the girls turns to see Yuri and Marshmello running towards them.

Chihaya then recognizes Yuri, "Ah! Yuri-nee!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Is anyone hurt?'' Yuri asked.

Ureshiko shook her head, "Fortunately, no." she replied, "But what are you doing here? I thought you were...'' she tried to say but was cut-off.

"Still imprisoned in the Slave Fortress?'' Yuri pointed out, "We actually managed to break free after a huge group raided the Slave Fortress and now we're taking part in rescuing those that were sold before the Slave Fortress got shut down." she explained.

"So, what's gonna happen now?'' Ureshiko asked in concern.

Eren then ran towards them, "Yuri! Get them all out of here to the back alley where Tooru and the others are waiting!" he advised, "We'll take things from here.'' he said before charging towards another goon.

Yuri nodded, "Follow me, everyone!" she beckoned.

As Yuri, Chihaya, Ureshiko, Marshmello and the other girls quickly left the area, Kuu pins one goon on a wall with her left foot, "All right! Where is you boss - aru?!" the blonde martial artist demanded.

The goon grunted, "H-He's... on the the third floor...'' he choked in reply.

Kuu then rewarded him by kicking him down to the floor, "The boss is on the second floor! Let's go guys - aru!" she beckoned.

"OOOHHH!" a group of marines roared in reply.

And with that, Kuu and a group marines made their way towards the third floor as Jin approaches Eren, "Looks like this cafe will be going out of business soon.'' the street martial artist mused.

"I don't really mind cafes like this." Eren admitted, "As long as there is nothing shady going on behind the scenes and as long as they're treating their workers right though.'' he stated with a grin.

* * *

An hour later, the police arrives and after the heroes gave them their statement and everything they knew about the shady things going on in the cafe, the authority arrested the owner of the cafe and his goons and assisted the teenage girls in getting back to their homes.

After Chihaya, Ureshiko, Marshmello and Dipper said good-bye to the teenage girls that they befriended over the months, they were left with Tooru, Mashirao, Yuri, Eren, Jin, Kuu and the Marines.

"So... what did you find out from their boss?'' Jin asked.

"I managed to squeeze out some information from him - aru." Kuu replied.

One Marine then spoke, "And by mean squeeze, she literally squeezes his prized possession to get him to confess.'' he pointed out with a blank look as every male at the area cringed at the thought while a few are covering their manhood after imagining her actually doing that.

Kuu sheepishly rubs the back of her head, "Yeah... I admit I went overboard in making him talk - aru.'' she admitted before shaking her head, "Anyway... it turns out that an Apostle came to this world and told the boss of this place about the multiverse and gave him the capabilities to travel in different worlds - aru.'' she explained, "Which is how he managed to purchased them from the Slave Fortres - aru.'' she pointed out.

"Any names given?'' Eren asked.

"He only mentions one name...'' Kuu spoke, "... Chikage Tachibana.'' she revealed.

"Chikage Tachibana?" Mashirao repeated, "Isn't that the guy who fought Chizuru back then twice?'' he pointed out.

Eren nodded, "He is.'' he confirmed, "And here I thought that guy's current goal is finding the host of the Zero Goddesses but looks likes he's doing something else.'' he stated.

"So, what should we do now?'' Dipper asked.

Eren turns to Chihaya, Ureshiko, Marshmello and Dipper, "Well... since the four of you didn't originate in this world, we advised you four to come with us.'' he advised, "We'll help you four in getting back in your worlds.'' he stated.

"In the meantime, why don't the four of you join the AWA since we don't know yet the exact location of your world.'' Tooru offered.

Chihaya, Ureshiko, Marshmello and Dipper looks at each other before the youngest one spoke, "Well... since we had no choice at the moment.'' he admitted, "Joining you guys is the best option we had at the moment instead of wandering around aimlessly.'' he stated with Marshmello nodding in agreement.

Eren nodded, "Then it's good to have you four on board." he welcomed.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Mashirao asked.

"The staff told us to head towards Camp Everfree once the mission is over." Jin replied, "But someone needs to report the result of this mission to the higher-ups.'' he pointed out.

A Marine then raised a hand, "Ah! Ya kids can head towards Camp Everfree and we'll do the reporting.'' he volunteered, "We are needed back in our world, so the boys and I don't have time to rest.'' he stated.

Eren nodded, "I see... thank you very much and good work.'' he said in gratitude as the Marines left by entering a portal.

Chihaya then spoke, "Where is Camp Everfree? And how can we get there?'' she asked.

Eren smiled before bringing out a small device and then opening portal, "We had a very easy way to get there.'' he mused.

**-BREAK- **

**Camp Everfree**

Later that day, the rescue team alongside Chihaya, Ureshiko, Marshmello and Dipper arrives at Camp Everfree where the four were then cheerfully greeted by their fellow former prisoners from the Slave Fortress and while this is going, we see Eren having a conversation with Chizuru.

After Eren told the blonde about the information they got, a hand found itself on Chizuru's face, "Chikage..." the blonde grumbled in frustration, "... does that bastard even had anything else better to do!" he complained.

"So, what do you had in mind?" Eren asked.

Chizuru looks at him with a very serious face, "What else?'' he replied, "I'm gonna make sure that everything he does fails.'' he declared, "I'm gonna swipe that damn smirk on his face, time and time again, until he gets what's truly coming for him.'' he stated in determination.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it's it short but I hope you all enjoy it. Four more characters has been rescued and another more reason for Chizuru to hate Chikage.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls**

**Chihaya Hiiragi from Magical Canan**

**Ureshiko Asaba from Oku-sama wa Mahou Shoujo**

**Marshmello**

**Tooru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro from My Hero Academia**

**We had one more chapter to go and it's the epilogue. After that, we're heading back straight to All Worlds Alliance Stories for more shenanigans.**

**Until then paalam!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: And I'm back with the epilogue of this fic! This month I've been watching new animes and I've enjoying those so far! ****Haikyuu!: To the Top, Darwin's Game, Plunderer, Magia Record: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Gaiden (TV), Somali to Mori no Kamisama, Heya Camp△, BanG Dream! 3rd Season, Dorohedoro, ****Toaru Kagaku no Railgun T, Kyokou Suiri and Eizouken ni wa Te wo Dasu na!**** are currently my favorites.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Chizuru and Chikage's rivalry is actually inspired from Gintoki Sakata and Shunsuke Takasugi's rivalry.**

**And with that said, let's get this epilogue started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-Normal Earth-**

**Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It's been days since everyone came back from Camp Everfree and despite the mishaps that transpired in that place, everyone admitted that they had the time of their life. Twilight Sparkle keeps in touch with Timber Spruce, the latter whom despite being offered to attend AWA - declined, so he can focus in helping his sister with camp duties.

The purchased slaves, Chihaya Hiiragi, Ureshiko Asaba, Marshmello and Dipper Pines are doing well after being rescued by Eren Yeager and the others while the AWA higher-ups got new information about Chikage Tachibana's heinous activities, so Lelouch Lamperogue made an order to hunt him down.

It was a fine morning in the Uzumaki Villa, people walking around going in stores, chatting with their friends, cycling or having a jog around the park, it was a rather peaceful morning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a scream was heard.

Well... almost peaceful.

In an alley between two building, we see Usopp running in dear life with a large group chasing after him. After running out at the end of the alley, Usopp turns left as Denki Kaminari slips, causing Rikidou Satou to trip over him as Yosuke Hanamura, You Satou, Ren Nikaidou, Mr. Jones, Lucky Glauber, Joe Higashi, Bandeiras Hattori and Shinpachi Shimura jumps above the two before making a beeline towards Usopp as Denki and Rikidou stood up and resumed running after the long-nosed sniper.

Usopp and his chasers made their way towards a cafe where we see Kagura Mikazuchi and two young women, sitting by a table at the veranda. The first woman is a tall with fair-skin tone and has a curvaceous figure. She generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also carries a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. This is Samui.

The second woman has an average height and curvaceous figure with cat-like attributes. She has a shoulder-length messy brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a purple hooded cape, long black-and-purple striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts. This is Millianna.

The trio of females were having a conversation about their recent missions when Usopp and his chasers ran past the cafe they're at. Millianna watches them go with an awed look, "Woah! Look at them go!" the cat-themed mage mused with a grin.

Samui facepalmed, "I can't believe that they're still going on with that nonsense.'' she muttered in disbelief.

Kagura sighed, "You can blame those trio of morons for that.'' she replied while referring to the trio of treasure hunters that started the game.

Meanwhile at the main plaza, we see a crowd consisting of Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Mystery Mint, Captain Planet, Maud Pie, Big MacIntosh, Photo Finish, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz, Blueberry Pie, Raspberry Fluff, Brawley Beats, Ringo, Lavender Lace, Fuchsia Blush, Sweet Leaves, Baton Switch, Scribble Dee, Sophisticata, Velvet Sky, Bright Idea, Starlight, Tennis Match, Valhallen, Octavia Melody and three more girls.

The first girl has a pale-white skin tone, she has a waist-length, messy light-cyan hair with light-gray highlights, she has brilliant orange eyes and has pink lips. She wears a pink top, green pants with floral patches, pink socks with floral designs and green pumps. This is Paisley.

The second girl is short, she has a light magenta-gray skin tone, she has a pale light grayish-violet hair with white streaks tied in a messy low-ponytail and has a brilliant cornflower blue eyes. She wears a yellow jacket with furred collar over a black top with a purple diamond necklace hanging around her neck, a gray high-waist skirt with a gray belt over black tight shorts with slit ends and a yellow folded boots with a diamond-designed, black strap by the ankle area. This is Diamond Tiara, the daughter of Filthy Rich.

The third girl is short like Diamond. She has a light azure-gray skin tone, she has a cornflower bluish-gray hair tied by a pink band in a braided ponytail with light azure-gray highlights and she wears a teal-colored glasses over her moderate violet eyes. She wears a purple t-shirt with a white collar, a beaded necklace around her neck and a silver-colored spoon-shaped brooch on her chest, she wears a pink skirt with white line, she wears a purple & white creamed boots and she wears a beaded bracelet on her left arm. This is Silver Spoon, Diamond's best friend.

Everyone are currently looking at a makeshift stage with Trixie Lulamoon on it with various stage-magic equipment behind her. Trixie then raised her hands up high, "Behold!" she began, "As the Grrrrreat and Powerful Trrrrrrixie! Performs her most POWERFUL trrrrrick ever!" she declared before pulling out small scarf from her sleeves.

But before Trixie could do anything, they heard a shout, "OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" a voiced cried in panic.

Everyone turns around just in time to see Gajeel Redfox and Gregor getting pushed aside by Usopp while running away from his pursuers. Yosuke jumps forward and caught Usopp from behind but the long-nosed sniper back kicks him on the groin, causing Yosuke to squeal in pain before kneeling down on the ground while holding his wounded jewels.

Usopp the threw a trash bin on their path, effectively tripping both Ren and You on the process as the rest ran past them. The pirate then ran through the crowd before climbing on the makeshift stage and began throwing the equipment towards his pursuers and Trixie is not to pleased about this.

"Hey! There is a deposit for those equipment!" Trixie scolded when suddenly Usopp grabs her arm in panic, "AAAAHH!" she yelped before getting thrown towards Denki and Lucky, sending them crashing to the ground.

Usopp jumps down the stage and continued to run with the others going after him, Denki and Lucky got up quickly and followed the others. The crowd then looks down at Trixie groaning in pain, "Oh... what did Trixie do to deserve this?'' she cried as Lavender and Fuchsia helps her up.

The chase continues on until Usopp and his pursuers run past-by a video game store called GameVille. The door opens and out came Sunset Shimmer and Sting Eucliffe, "Thank you for the patronage!" Nagisa Shirai called out in gratitude from the counter as Sting closes the door.

"Thanks for coming with me in buying a new game, Sting." Sunset said in gratitude, "I've been waiting so long for Tekirou - Shadows Had Died Twice to come out and now I had my hands on it, I can't wait to play it!" she stated in excitement.

Sting chuckled, "It's no pleasure." he replied.

"Say... wanna play this game with me?" Sunset offered with a smile.

Sting thought about it before smiling, "Sure.'' he complied, "I've been enjoying playing several games like Hell Stranding and Queendom Hearts III lately and I do want to play more games.'' he confessed.

"You played Hell Stranding?'' Sunset questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I heard that the game was boring.'' she pointed out.

Sting shrugs his shoulders, "It's not a game for everyone but I like it.'' he commented with a grin.

Before any of them could utter anything, they saw Flash Sentry walking towards them, "Hey guys.'' he greeted.

"Greetings, Flash." Sting replied, "Is there anything we could do for you?'' he asked.

Flash shook his head, "Nothing much.'' he replied, "Just wanted to thank you guys.'' he said with a smile.

"For what?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the tough love." Flash mused, "Telling me I should get over Twilight, I needed to hear that.'' he said.

Sunset shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, no problem." she reassured with a smile.

"Not only that... it's thanks to you two that Azusa and I are getting along very well." Flash pointed out.

"Really? Are the two of you finally dating?'' Sting asked with a grin.

Flash rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... Azusa and I started dating ever since we left Camp Everfree.'' he confirmed, "But we're doing it slowly... I don't wanna repeat the same blunder the last time I was in a relationship.'' he stated before looking at Sunset, "No offense.'' he said with a grin.

Sunset rolled her eyes before chuckling, "None taken.'' she replied, "I'm happy that things are going well for you.'' she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Flash replied in gratitude, "I hope everything goes well for the two of you as well.'' he mused with a grin, making Sunset and Sting blush on the process, "Well... I need to get going.'' he said, "My band and I are needed at the CiRCLE and seems Miss Marina has something for us.'' he stated, "Catch ya guys later.'' he said before walking off.

Sunset and Sting stood at the sidewalk in awkward silence, rubbing the back of neck and arms in comfort before the former spoke, "Well... that was awkward.'' the bacon-haired girl commented.

"Y-Yeah..." Sting replied in agreement.

Sunset then let's out a chuckle, "Let's face it, Sting, our relationship is been so great that people has been speculating if we're dating or not." she pointed out.

"So, what should we do?" Sting asked.

Sunset rubs the back of her head, "Well... I know both of us had a thing for a each other, so I suggest... we should... you know? Move our relationship to the next level?'' she pointed out.

Sting then blushed, "Are you saying that... we should date?'' he pointed out.

Sunset blushed back, "Y-Yeah..." she confirms with a grin.

Sting's eyes widen in surprise before smiling, "Oh! I-I see...hehe...'' he chuckled, "So... when do we start?'' she asked.

Sunset brought out her copy of the game, Tekirou - Shadows Had Died Twice, "For starters... let's keep things simple.'' she replied with a smile.

Sting smiled back, "Good enough for me.'' he replied in agreement.

Sunset and Sting walks off while holding hands, ready to bring their relationship further.

And as this is going on, Usopp is still being chased by his pursuers.

**And that's it, the epilogue of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed it! ****I love to thank everyone who've read this Mission Fic from start to finish, I really appreciate it!**

**These are the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Samui from Naruto**

**Millianna from Fairy Tail**

**Pais****ley, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**

**With this Mission Fic concluded, I am now heading back to writing new chapters for the All Worlds Alliance Stories and look forward for any shenanigans the cast will do.**

**Until then paalam!**


End file.
